Unknown Love
by panny03
Summary: Beautiful and stong willed. I like that, Please call me Darien. Why would I do that Prince Edymion? Serenity asked. My friends and family do. But I am neither friend nor family.
1. Chapter 1 The Queens

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**If one were to look at the moon you would never believe that it was a place full of excitement. The moon was home to Queen of what is known as the Silver Alliance. The Silver Alliance was an alliance formed between the rulers of the planets, during the Silver Millennium, a time of peace throughout the solar system.**

**Each planet had its own ruler but the queen of the moon was ruler over all. The planets were split into two groups: The Inner Planets and The Outer Planets.**

**The Inner Planets consisted of Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. The Outer Planets were Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto. Earth was what is known as the missing planet because the rulers refused to join the Silver Alliance. So the Moon Queen, known as Queen Serenity, did the only thing she could do to ensure the peace and safety of her kingdom, she banned any king of contact with Earth.**

**The rulers of the planets all met in a hidden room inside the moon palace. In this room was a table with 10 seats. Each seat had a different symbol saying which ruler sat there. **

**Currently there were five women sitting around the table. At the head of the table was Queen Serenity herself. To her right was Queen Tranquility of Mercury and Queen Julia of Jupiter. To her left were Queen Ariel of Mars and Queen Aphrodite of Venus. The other five chairs stood empty. The two next to Queen Tranquility and Queen Julia were for the Queens of Neptune and Saturn; Queen Raine and Queen Darla. The two chairs next to Queen Ariel and Queen Aphrodite were for Queen Alexis of Uranus and Queen Melinda of Pluto. The last seat was for the Queen of Earth if they ever decided to join the Silver Alliance.**

**"Shouldn't we wait for the Outer Queens to get here before beginning this meeting?" A black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead asked from her seat on the table.**

**"No Luna, I have already spoken to them and they are in agreement," Queen Serenity replied.**

**"Yeah Luna pay attention," A white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead replied with a smirk. **

**"Artemis, be nice, you were going to ask too," Queen Aphrodite said to Artemis and he grinned sheepishly.**

**Luna was about to say something when Queen Tranquility said, "You two are like an old married couple."**

**"I couldn't agree more Tranquility," Queen Ariel said. **

**"So when is the wedding?" Queen Julia couldn't help but ask.**

**Luna was about ready to explode so Queen Aphrodite said, "Are our daughters to know?"**

**"Yes but we ar3en't going to tell them to whom," Queen Serenity said.**

**"How are we going to explain their arrival then?" Ariel asked.**

**"Simple, they aren't the only people arriving that day," Serenity smirked.**

**"You're a genius, who's all arriving?" Julia asked.**

**"My nephew and his inner generals will be returning from Saturn that day, plus the outer generals will be arriving also and finally the transport from Earth containing their Crowned Prince and his Generals. With all of these people arriving I'm hoping our daughters will not figure it out.**

**"They shouldn't," Aphrodite said. "The only one I would worry about figuring it out is Tranquility's daughter Amy."**

**"Don't worry if she does find out she will not say anything," Tranquility said. "She would come to me first."**

**"Good, then its all settled we shall tell our daughters about Serena's betrothal and about everyone's arrival on Monday, as soon as we are done," Serenity said.**

**"We should give the scouts a power upgrade while we are all together."**

**"That's a good idea Aphrodite."**

**"That's why I was the leader when we were active scouts, Ariel."**

**"You were only the leader because Sailor Venus has always been the leader throughout the generations." Ariel said.**

**Julia groaned, "Let's not have this discussion again, please."**

**"I agree with Julia, we've been having this conversation since the beginning of our scout days," Tranquility said with a chuckle.**

**"Shall we go?" Serenity asked.**

**"Yes, Luna, Artemis, would you go retrieve our daughters?" Julia asked.**

**"Yes, your Majesty," the two cat advisors replied in unison.**

**"Stop with the formalities you two; you know better," Chided Julia.**

**"Sorry," Luna and Artemis said as they left the room.**

**Serenity turned to the other queens and said, "Shall we head towards the throne room and wait for our daughters?"**

**All the other queens nodded in agreement and they left the secret meeting room.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Please. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Princesses

In one of the royal gardens sat five girls. Four of the girls were the princesses of the inner planets. The fifth girl was the moon princess. The girls could be identified by the symbol on each of their forehead's.

Ami the Princess of Mercury was sitting on a bench reading a book. She was wearing a navy blue casual dress. Ami was the smart on of the group. Lita the Princess of Jupiter on the other hand was wearing a hunter green pants suit designed for her so she could work out if she chose to. Lita was the strong one of the group. The Princess of Mars, Raye, was sitting on another bench meditating. Raye was wearing a casual blood red skirt outfit; she was the spiritual one of the group. Mina the Princess of Venus was lying on her stomach on a bench writing something. She was wearing a casual orange dress. Mina was the matchmaker/dreamer of the group. Finally there is the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity. She was sitting on the side of the fountain staring out into space thinking. She was wearing a simple white gown.

"What's wrong Serena?" Ami asked looking up from her book and noticing the look on Serena's face. Friends and family called Princess Serenity, Serena since her mother's name is Serenity too.

"Yeah what's up Serena, you haven't been yourself lately," Lita asked stopping her workout and moving to sid by Serena.

"It's just all these suitors. I'll be 17 in two months and I've had suitors come from all over for the past year and not one of them have been what I'm looking for. They all look at me as some kind of trophy. They are like oh look at me I'm married to Princess Serenity, heir to the Silver Alliance and Moon Kingdom. They are all so arrogant and none of them would make a very good king for my people," Serena sighed.

Raye walked over and hugged Serna before taking a seat on the other side of her and saying, "Don't worry sweetie someday you're going to find the right one."

Kneeling down in front of Serena, Mina said, "She's right and when you do, your not even going to realize it. One morning you're going to wake up and know that he is the one you love."

Ami smiled and said, "Mina's right, but until then we will just have to continue to scare away all of the unworthy ones."

The four girls looked at Ami with shock written all over their faces. None of them could believe that Ami, the innocent one of the group would say anything like that.

Ami looked at them feigning innocence and said, "What? I know none of you thought I didn't enjoy all the prank did you? I find them quite entertaining. Besides who would be the brains of them if I wasn't involved."

They all laughed and then Mina said, "Look at it like this, it's our duty to protect our Princess from anything and anyone. Well technically we are protecting her from arrogant, unworthy, suitors."

"Your reasoning never ceases to amaze me, Mina," Lita said with a chuckle

"She does make a good point though," Raye said and then got and evil glint in her eyes as she said, "What's say we start planning some idea's for the next suitor."

Ten minutes later all five girls were laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes.

"That's a good one. We should keep it," Ami said catching her breath and then starting laughing again.

Once they regain control of themselves they continued scheming again. That is until they heard, "Excuse us, your highnesses."

"Luna, you know you don't have to be so formal," Serena said.

"Sorry, anyways, your mothers wish to see you in the throne room immediately, Princesses."

"We'll be right there," Serena said.

"Hurry you know how impatient your parents can be," Artemis said and then added quietly, "You had better stash those plans or you know what will happen."  
Then the two cats made their way to the throne room.

Ami said, "Well we should get going."

The five girls then reluctantly left the garden to see what their mother's wanted.

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank panny03


	3. Chapter 3 News on the Moon

"What's taking them so long," Ariel whined in a queen like fashion.

Julia rolled her eyes and said, "You know as well as I that they are not going to be in a hurry to see us. Princesses or not, they are still teenagers and to teenagers parents are evil and are to be ignored whenever possible."

Serenity smiled and said, "Julia's right, we need to have patience they are just teenagers."

Just then the doors opened and two guards stepped in one saying, "Presenting Princess Serenity and her Royal Court."

Serena walked in with the girls close behind and approached the thrones. All five of them curtsied and Serena said, "Your Majesties, Mother."

"Serena, Princesses, how are you today?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Fine your Majesty," Mina, Lita, and Raye said in unison.

"Very well your Majesty, and yourself?" Ami asked.

"I am well thank you," Queen Serenity said. "Now all of you are probably wondering why you are here."

"Yes mother why did you interrupt our study session?" Serena asked.

All the queens started to chuckle as Queen Ariel replied, "That's funny Serena, we know you weren't studying. It's Saturday and you barely study during the week let alone on the weekend."

The five girls grinned sheepishly and Ami said, "You can't blame us for trying."

Smiling Queen Aphrodite said, "You have been called here for three reasons."

"The first being a power upgrade for the Scouts," Serenity said and the four girls yelled yes and did a little dance. The queens couldn't help but laugh at their daughters.

When they had settled down Queen Tranquility said, "Second on Monday we have three transports arriving. The first one will be Lord Samuel and his Generals."

"Sammy's coming home?" Serena looked hopefully. Sammy may have only been her cousin but he was more like a little brother. When he was 2 his parents were killed and Queen Serenity took him and raised him as a son. Once he came of age to understand, he refused to be called Prince Samuel and compromised with being called Lord Samuel. He's a year younger then Serena.

"Yes he will arrive first on Monday morning," Queen Serenity said with a smiled; she knew how close Sammy and Serena were.

Queen Julia then said, "The second transport will contain the outer generals."

"Will the outer scouts be with them?" Lita enquired.

"No they have other duties to attend to," Queen Ariel replied.

"The third transport will be the ambassadors from Earth," Aphrodite said.

"Earth?" Serena looked shocked. "But mother surely you can not be serious. Earth's rulers said they wanted nothing to do with the Silver Alliance."

Queen Serenity smiled gently at Serena as she said, "I assure you Serena I am quite serious. Earth's rulers contacted me a month ago and we have been discussing a treaty, so they are sending the Crowned Prince of Earth and his four personal Generals to finish negotiations."

Serena rolled her eyes as she said, "It's about time they decided to join. What was the last item you wanted to tell us?"

"First let's give the scouts their power upgrade," Queen Serenity said. The four Planetary Queen stood up and moved down in front of their daughters. "Serena come sit by me while the upgrade is in progress."

Standing in front of her daughter Queen Aphrodite said, "Mina transform now."

Holding her transformation pen in the air Mina said, "Venus Power Transform." Mina's casual orange dress was replaced with her Sailor Scout uniform.

Smiling Julia said, "Lita."

Raising her hand with her transformation pen in the air Lita yelled, "Jupiter Power Transform." And her hunter green pants suit turned into her Sailor uniform.

"Your turn Raye," Queen Ariel said standing in front of her daughters.

"Mars Power Transform," Raye said and she transformed into Sailor Mars.

Tranquility said, "Ami it's your turn."

"Yes, mother," Ami said raising her transformation pen in the air and shouting, "Mercury Power," and her navy blue casual dressed flashed and was replaced with the uniform of Sailor Mercury.

As soon as all four girls transformed they were getting ready to say their speeches when Aphrodite held up a hand and said, "Don't say anything."  
As the four scouts pouted Julia grinned and said, "Our turn," and raised a more powerful transformation pen and said, "Jupiter Cosmic Planet Power transform."

A bright green light surrounded her and when it faded there stood Supreme Sailor Jupiter stood. Her uniform was like that of her younger version except the bow in the back trailed all the way to the floor and the bow in the front instead of just being a round button was the symbol of Jupiter. Also instead of a tiara there was a simple green band with a charm in the shape of the symbol of Jupiter dangling from it and she didn't wear white gloves but a white piece of material with the symbol of Jupiter on it being held on but a small band around her middle finger and another band around her wrist. Her aura radiated strength and power.

Next up was Tranquility who said, "Mercury Cosmic Planet Power transform," She flashed blue and as it faded she turned into Supreme Sailor Mercury. Her uniform looked like Jupiter's except it was blue and bore the symbol of Mercury.

"Mars Cosmic Planet Power transform," Ariel said and then glowed red as she turned into Supreme Sailor Mars with red instead of blue or green and the symbol of Mars instead of Mercury or Jupiter.

Last to transform was Aphrodite, "Venus Cosmic Planet Power transform," After glowing orange she was transformed into Supreme Sailor Venus with a costume much like the others except orange and with the symbol of Venus.

Each striking there particular pose they each said a small speech.

"I control thunder and lightening. My guardian planet is Jupiter; I am Sailor Jupiter."

"I am Sailor Mercury, guarded by the planet Mercury, and in control of ice and water."

"Fire is at my disposal, guarded by the planet Mars, I am Sailor Mars."

"Guarded by the planet Venus, I am Sailor Venus, the Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty."

Serenity chuckled and said, "You four haven't changed a bit since your scout days."

"That's not fair how come you got to say your speeches and you wouldn't let us?" Mina whined.

"Because we are your mothers and we said so now let's get on with the power upgrade," Aphrodite said. "Now each of you put your hands in front of you."

They did and then the older scouts put their hands over them and they started to glow their planetary color. After going through the whole ceremony Aphrodite said, "Now you can detransform. Next you transform say your planet name followed by star power transform."

Ami grinned and said, "Thanks. Now what was item number three that you wanted to tell us?"

Serenity smiled and said, "Please everyone detransform and take your previous spots."

Serena returned to standing in front of her mother and the Queens to their thrones. "Now mother quit stalling and tell us."

"Well Serena, your 17th birthday is coming up in two months and there will be a ball held.

Serena rolled her eyes and said, "Yes mother I know there is always a ball on my birthday."

"This one is going to be a little different. This is not only to celebrate your birthday but also your engagement."

Serena's eyes widened and she said, "Excuse me? Engagement? I have not accepted a proposal so how can we celebrate it."

"Well darling as of today you are betrothed."

"WHAT? To whom? Why? How could you?"

"Please Serena lower the decibels a bit. To who is no concern right now. You will find out the day before your birthday. As to why, it was for the greater good of the kingdom. I feel he will make you a good husband and be a fair king. I'm sorry Serena, but I didn't have a choice. The planetary queens agreed with me," Serenity said with a painful expression.

Serena's face became void of emotions and so was her voice as she said, "May I be excused to go to my chambers?"

"Of course darling, please forgive me."

Serena only said, "Good day your majesties, mother." She curtsied and left the throne room.

The four princesses went to follow her when Serenity said, "Please girls wait a moment."

The girls turned and Raye said, "Your majesty?"

"I know you four are upset with me and I really can not blame you; but please understand I had no choice. I have met the man and believe me he will threat Serena right."

Lita stepped forward and said, "With all do respect your majesty but wouldn't it be better for her to meet him first?"

Julia smiled at her daughter and said, "Serenity has her reasons and they shouldn't be questioned."

"It's okay Julia, I wand them to ask questions for one day when they are queens they are going to have to question Serena as you do me."

Mina stepped forward to ask, "Are you going to tell us who she is to marry?"

"Not yet Mina, and if any of you think you know come see us before saying anything to anyone," Aphrodite said.

"Raye darling," Ariel said.

"Yes mother," Raye asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want you on your best behavior when the transport form Earth arrives. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom, now may we be excused?"

Serenity smiled and said, "Yes, please go cheer my daughter up."

"Yes your majesty," Lita said and the four princesses curtsied and left.

Tranquility turned to the other queens and said, "That went better then I expected."

They all nodded.

Well there's chapter 3 hope you liked it. I already have chapter 4 written I just have to type it so the more reviews I get the faster I get it typed. And thanks to all that have reviewed so far. Thanks for reading too.


	4. Chapter 4 The Prince of Earth

"What you can't do this to me," An angry male said.

"Now Edymion, you are 19 years old it's time for you to find a bride, and since you have not found one out of the hundreds of eligible women that have visited your mother and I have chosen for you," King Edymion said.

"I didn't choose any of them because they were all weak willed and air headed idiots."

"Edymion," Queen Gia scolded her son.

"What! They were. How could either of you expect me to marry a woman who will only get in my way of ruling and only cares about the title that will come with being my wife. Can't you understand I want a woman who is going to question my decisions, question me she thinks I'm wrong and who will love me for me not my title?"

Queen Gia smiled sweetly and said, "I understand son, but…"

"But not every man can get as lucky as I did when I married your mother," King Edymion interrupted.

"Isn't there anyway around this?" Prince Edymion asked.

"No son, it's final, end of discussion. Now gather your generals prepare for your departure to the moon tomorrow night."

"Whatever," Prince Edymion said and stormed out of the throne room.

"Well that went well," A female voice said as it stepped out of the shadows.

King Edymion chuckled and said, "Better than I expected; your brother can be such a hot head."

"He does have a point though father. All those women were brainless idiots. Especially that Beryl girl; did you see how she acted around Endy? She clung to him and hung onto every word he said. If he would have told her to jump she would have asked how high. I tell you don't any eligible noble women and princesses have brains anymore? Or am I the only one left?"

"Maybe you should go with him to the moon then Terra."

"Sorry mom I don't think so. That part of the politics isn't part of my job."

"It is if we say it is," King Edymion smirked at his daughter.

"Fine then how about this: we forget Endy is on the moon and leave him there and then I can become queen and rule the world. Muahahahahahahah," Princess Terra joked.

Queen Gia chuckled and said, "Very funny Terra, but we all know you would miss your older brother if he were gone."

"Maybe I'd have a chance at being courted if he were gone along with his generals. Did either of you know that they have scarred all of my suitors away?" Terra huffed and then noticed the smug look on her father's face added, "You knew about it didn't you dad; and you let them."

Gia looked at her husband and said, "Edymion?"

"I never told them to do it," King Edymion defended.

"Did you tell them not to?" Gia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I?" King Edymion asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They were here to see Terra."

"Precisely my point. Why would I want some arrogant prince putting moves on my little princess?"

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. One day I'm going to have to get married."

"You won't if I have any thing to say about it."

"You'll force Endy to get married, but I can't. That's hardly fair dad."

"It's perfectly fair."

"Mom tell him it's not fair," Terra pleaded with her mother.

"Edymion, honey, you know she's right it isn't fair."

Edymion raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm king and I said it was fair so it is."

"OOOO, fine maybe I should just go to the moon with them," Terra huffed.

Gia laughed and said, "No, you're going by yourself in a month to report the progress of the treaty."

Terra looked around and said, "Why don't you just tell him who he is marrying?"

"Her mother and we have agreed that the two of them should get to know each other without the pressure of knowing they are engaged and so they can fall in love without worrying about wanting each other for the other's title. Instead we told them they are betrothed to another so they won't put moves on each other," Gia said.

"Should I help the boys pack?"

With a smirk King Edymion asked, "You mean go harass them?"

Smiling innocently Terra said, "OF course not dad, merely going to make sure they pack appropriate clothing to meet Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity, rulers of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance. I wouldn't want them to make a bad impression."

Queen Gia chuckled and said, "Get out of here and try not to cause too much trouble."

"Going," Princess Terra said and exited the throne room quickly.

"You know she acts just like you," Gia smiled at her King Edymion.

"Yes, but she has your looks."

"You know you're going to have to let her be courted by a prince and eventually get married."

"Of course; when I find one who measures up to my standards."

"That will be never, because you will always see her as your little princess."

"Exactly," King Edymion said and then kissed his wife.

There's the next chapter. Hoped you liked it. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 The Generals

In another room in the palace an angry prince stormed in. Throwing his cape, sword, and top armor into a pile he started an assault on a near by punching bag.

"Looks like someone is having a rough day," A blonde haired general said.

"What gave you that idea Andrew?," A general with light brown hair asked sarcastically and then added, "Think a girl turned him down guys?"

"No, Ken, he turns them down," A dark brown haired general joined in.

"Greg's right, I bet him and Terra got into it and she won," a black haired general added.

"He's used to losing to his sister by now, Chad, and just comes up with new ways to torment her," Andrew smirked.

After on final punch Price Edymion turned around and said sarcastically, "You all are so funny, you should be court jesters instead of my generals."

Smirking Chad said, "We could but then who would be here to keep you in line and safe?"

"So Darien, what has your in a mood?" Greg asked changing the subject. Prince Edymion was called Darien by his friends and family since he was named after his father who was subsequently King Edymion.

"My parents."

"And how are the king and queen? Are the peace talks with the moon going well?" Greg inquired.

"Let's not discuss my parents right now; they are at the top of my list right now. As for the peace talks with the moon, well they are going so well that we are being send there tomorrow night to finish up negotiations."

"Sending us; as in us four and you? Or will the Princess be coming with us?" Chad asked.

"Just us five; I assume Terra will be coming later either on her own or with our parents."

"Enough about the moon, we want to know what your parents did to make you so angry with them," Andrew said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on Darien, you can tell us, we've been friends since we were still in diapers," Greg chuckled.

"Not right now," Darien said stubbornly.

"Come on you can tell us, we won't make fun of you…much," Ken said.

"Just drop it guys," Darien said.

"For the right price I'll tell you," A girls voice said from the doorway.

Darien and his four generals turned to see Princess Terra leaning against the door frame in a grey dress.

"You can't barter with something you don't know Terra," Darien said smugly.

"Oh, but dear big brother, I know what you and our parents were discussing," Terra smirked and then added, "In fact I know more than you do."

"Then tell us what's got Darien so angry with your parents," Chad said.

"Like I said before it will cost you," Terra said and she entered the room.

"Come on Terra please tell us," Ken said trying to reason with her.

"Don't waste your breathe Ken, she's not going to tell us unless we bribe her," Andrew said. "How about $400?"

Terra laughed, "Money? What do I need with money? I'm the Princess of Earth."

"If you don't tell I'll do what you want," Darien said.

"What about sword fighting or karate?" Terra asked.

"No offence Terra but you're a princess you don't need to know how to do either Darien said.  
"I want to though," Terra said.

"Fine I'll show you the basics of using a sword," Darien said. "Just don't tell them anything."

"Deal," Terra said.

She was just about to shake Darien's hand when Andrew said, "We'll teach you to master the sword and karate if you tell us."

Terra stopped short of shaking Darien's hand and said, "Tempting. Anything to add that will sweeten the deal?"

"I'll do that and…and…I'll take you shopping," Darien said.

"Darien, dear brother or mine, I have a personal shopper, why would I want you to take me?" Turning towards the generals said, "Since my brother doesn't have better to offer we have a deal."

Andrew extended his hand and said, "Alright let's shake on it."

Terra looked and Darien and said, "Going once, going twice," Darien didn't say anything so she said; "Well looks like you boys have yourselves a deal."

Her and Andrew shook hands and he said, "Ok now spill, we want details."

"Nope, not until you are boarding the transport tomorrow," Terra grinned.

Greg stepped in and said, "How about if we each throw in a trip into town with no other guards then one of us."

Sensing a good opportunity she said, "Shake on it and I'll tell you what I can."

Greg shook her and hand and she said, "They betrothed him."

"To whom?" Ken asked.

"They wouldn't say," Darien said.

Greg turned to Terra and said, "You know though, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm under strict orders to tell no one; and no bribe will make me talk," Terra said and then she turned and left the room.

Andrew grinned and turned to Darien saying, "So you're engaged now."

There's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I'm having boy issues, they are very confusing, but I'm sorting it out now so I hope to update quicker next time. Thank for al who have read and reviewed. Thank so much.


	6. Chapter 6 A Few Flashbacks

"What should we do to cheer Serena up?" Mina asked. She and the other three princesses were sitting in their sitting room.

"Maybe we could as go into town," Ami suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, think we can drag her with us?" Lita inquired

"If she even tires to refuse we'll just have to use force," Rae said.

Once they reached Serena's chambers Mina knocked on the door and asked, "Serena can we come in?"

After a moment of hesitation Serena answered, "Sure, come in."

The four girls walked in and saw Serena starring out her window. Lita put a hand on her shoulder and said, "We're sorry."

Amy then said, "We have some great prank ideas, maybe after we find out who it is we can scare him off."

Serena turned around to face her friends and smiled, "As tempting as that sounds we can't. Mother said it was for the good of the Kingdom, then I need to take that into consideration; I have to do it. I knew that someday there would be sacrifices I needed to make and this is one of them. I didn't realize that it would be so soon, but if I am to be half as good a Queen as my mother is then I need to start acting the part."

The girls were speechless, never had Serena taken her duties so seriously. Finally Rae broke the silence and said, "Well you should never sacrifice fun, so what's say we all go into town?"

Serena perked up and said, "Do you think our mother will let us?"

Mina grinned, "Of course, just make sure you put her through a guilt trip if she tells you no."

Serena jumped up and headed for the door, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

The five of them made their way to the Throne Room and entered unannounced.

The queens looked up and Queen Serenity said, "Can we help you?"

"Mother, may we make a trip into town?" Serena asked.

"I don't see why not," Queen Serenity said and then added, "Just be careful and make sure the scouts go with you."

"Mom, why can't they go as my court?" Serena said as she batted her eyes and then said, "I'll take my sword."

"Serena you're safer with the scouts."

Serena sighed, "Mother, not even Sailor Uranus can best me at sword fighting and her special weapon is a sword."

"I hate to agree with her Serenity, but she does have a point," Queen Julia said.

Giving in Queen Serenity said, "Fine, but if there is any trouble they need to transform."

"Yes," The five princesses yelled and beat it out of the Throne Room before she could change her mind.

"You know she acts just like you did when we were their age," Tranquility said.

Serenity laughed, "We really were a handful at that age weren't we?"

"Especially you, since you were always sneaking off with to meet someone even though your mother told you, you were not supposed to be associated with any princes until your coming out ball," Ariel said.

Serenity's eyes twinkled as she said, "Derek wasn't just any prince; besides I was in love with him."

"I'm sorry Serenity," Ariel said.

"It's okay Ariel, really. I miss him but I am not going to break down at the mention of his name. It's good to relive the memories."

Julia stated laughing and everyone looked at her and she said, "I was just thinking about the night of Serenity's coming out party. She was supposed to be getting ready to meet suitors but instead she had snuck out to one of the gardens to meet Derek. Remember how mad her mother was when she went to check on Serenity and found that she was missing?"

"I remember she looked like she was going to kill someone; namely us for not making sure she was getting ready," Aphrodite said.

"Then she started searching everywhere for her," Julia said.

"Finally she found Serenity with Derek," Tranquility laughed.

"What happened after she found you? We never did find out the details," Ariel said.

"Well…" Serenity started.

**FLASHBACK**

Queen Serene had just finished attending to the final details of her daughter, Princess Serenity, coming out party and was on her way to check on her daughter. When she entered Serenity's room she was shocked to find that her daughter wasn't there.

"Scouts," Serene yelled.

The four inner Sailor Scouts come running. Each one of them bowed.

"What is your majesty?" Venus asked.

"Where is my daughter?"

"She is in her room getting ready your majesty," Mercury said.

"No she isn't I just checked. It is your responsibility to know where she is at all times."

"We just checked on her 20 minutes ago and she was getting ready," Mars said.

"Well she isn't now. Find her," Queen Serene yelled and walked down the corridor.

"Well she's in a great mood," Jupiter said sarcastically.

"Let's start looking for her," Venus said and they started searching the palace.

Meanwhile Queen Serene made her way out to the garden and saw her daughter sitting on a bench with a Prince and she was kissing him.

"You know we need to get back to the palace. Mother will be coming to check on me soon," Princess Serenity said as she leaned against the prince sitting next to her.

"I know Serenity; I just don't want to let you go yet."

She chuckled and said, "I know Derek but just think after tonight maybe you can court me in the open."

"I would love to but until then," Derek said and he leaned down and kissed her.

They were so involved that they didn't here the footsteps behind them until, "Serenity, this is improper behavior for a princess."

They broke the kiss and Serenity turned around to see her mother seething with anger. She smiled and said, "Good evening mother, how are you tonight?"

"Don't try to be coy with me, you are in serious trouble," Serene said sternly. She was just about to reprimand her daughter some more when Derek turned around, "Prince Derek!"

"Your majesty, Queen Serene; it's good to see you again."

Serene smiled and turned to Serenity, "Why didn't you just tell me about Prince Derek instead of sneaking around."

Serenity went to say something but Serene stopped her and said, "Don't think I didn't know you were sneaking around and having the scouts cover for you. I was 16 once Serenity."

"I'm sorry mother. I just figured you wouldn't let me see him since I haven't had a coming out party and I love him mother and he loves me too."

Serene turned to Derek and asked, "Is this true Prince Derek?"

Derek beamed at Serenity and put his arm around her before saying, "Every word of it. In fact if you will allow it and she will have me I would like to marry her."

Serenity looked at her mother hopefully and Serene said, "Of course you can. I would be delighted and it would be an honor."

Serenity squealed with delight and jumped into Derek's arms. He hugged her and then pushed her away. She looked at him confusingly. He got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his coat pocket. He opened it up reviling a yellow diamond ring in the shape of a moon and asked, "Princess Serenity, Heir to the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Serenity managed to say yes between happy sobs.

Queen Serene said, "Well we should get inside and ready for the ball; not a word about your engagement tonight. I will announce that you two are courting in two weeks and in 6 month your engagement shall be announced."

"That sounds great mother; but how will we explain Derek walking in with us?"

"Simple I was just given work that his parents will be arriving shortly and he will walk in with them and we will walk into the palace through the back entrance."

**End Flashback**

"That's right your mother was best friends with his mother," Julia said.

"Yeah and they couldn't have been more excited about our marriage," Serenity said.

"Remember how Adonis was before him and Aphrodite started to court?" Tranquility asked.

"How could I forget, he was so arrogant and thought he could have any girl he wanted," Aphrodite said.

"Including you," Serenity said.

**Aphrodite Flashback**

"Oh Aphrodite, where are you?" a good looking, blonde nobleman was calling throughout the hallway of the Venusian Palace.

_Oh no not him again,_ Princess Aphrodite thought as she made her way far away from the voice as she could. She had been dealing with him for as long as she could remember and she wished her mother could have found a friend that didn't have such and arrogant self centered son.

She was just about around the corner when she heard, "There you are my beautiful Venusian angel."

Silently cursing Aphrodite put on a smile and turned around to say," Good day Lord Adonis. What brings you to the castle today?"

"Why, you do my beautiful princess. I was wonder if you would consent to having dinner with me?"

"Has hell frozen over yet?" Aphrodite asked sweetly.

Adonis shrugged, "No, why?"

"As I recall last time you asked me I said only when hell froze over."

"You know Princess Aphrodite your parents gave me permission to court you," Adonis said smugly.

Smirking Aphrodite said, "Yes, but Lord Adonis there was a stipulation. I believe they said I had to agree to it."

"That is true my angel but I know you are just playing hard to get and that you are really in love with me."

Aphrodite then said, "Why don't you jump off Venus? That would make me extremely happy!"

"Because then I wouldn't get to see you."

"Fine if you don't leave me alone I will send Sailor Saturn after you."

Adonis faltered a minute and said, "Fine but will you give a soon to be dead man one last wish and have dinner with me."  
Sighing, Aphrodite said, "Fine one dinner date and then you can go away and bug someone else or I will send Sailor Saturn after you."

**End Flashback**

"Yeah and then you agreed to go on another date and another," Julia said.

"And several dates later you two were engaged," Queen Serenity chuckled.

"What can I say, he grew on me," Aphrodite said thinking about her husband who was awaiting her return to Venus.

"I can remember when Aries and I started to court. He was the son of my father's second in command, Chance," Ariel started.

**Ariel's Flashback**

"Good afternoon Princess Ariel."  
"Good afternoon Lord Aries, is your father in meeting with mine again?"

"Of course," Aries smiled. "The perks of being second in command to the King of Mars. What are you doing Princess?"

"The training grounds," Ariel said. "Would you care to accompany me?"

"You know I would love to but there is something I must do right now, but if you want when I am done I can meet you down there," Aries said.

Ariel smiled and said, "That would be good."

"Go easy on them Princess," Aries smiled and the said, "I will see you soon."

"Good day Aries."

"Good day Ariel," Aries said and then walked away.

Ariel smirked and followed him. She saw him knock on the door to her father's discussion chambers and enter. Therefore, she decided to listen.

Pressing her ear to the door, she heard her father say, "Aries my boy how are you today?"

"Just fine your highness," Aries answered. He was nervous. King Braydon was a good man but what he came to talk him about today concerned his daughter and he was very protective of his daughter.

"Now Aries what have I told you about being so formal when it is just us in a room?"

"Sorry King Braydon," Aries answered. "How are you today?"

"Just fine; now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well sir," Aries started and then stood up straighter and took a deep breath before saying," Your highness, King Braydon, I would like your permission to court your daughter, Princess Ariel."

Ariel could not believe what she heard and before she could hear anything else, she burst through the doors.

"Ariel, daughter, what are you doing here?" King Braydon asked.

"Are you going to let him dad?" Ariel looked hopeful. "Please."

Braydon looked at Aries with a stern and dangerous look, which made Aries scared, before smiling and saying, "I could think of no better man to court my beautiful daughter than you Lord Aries. You have my permission as well as my blessing."

Aries let out a breath he did not realize he was holding and before he could say, anything Ariel jumped into his arms and he hugged her.

"Thank you dad," Ariel said.

"Your welcome," Braydon said and then added, "You do anything to hurt my baby girl I will see to it you are punished."

"Get out of here you two," A woman's voice said.

"Yes, mom," Ariel said as she grabbed Aries' hand and left.

**End Flashback**

"I remember you telling us about that," Julia said. "If anyone else would have entered your father's discussion chamber unannounced they would have been killed."

"Mother couldn't have been happier; she and Aries' mother had been putting us together since we were in diapers to try and get us to fall in love," Ariel said referring to her husband, who was currently stuck on Mars. "Father was happy too, he really liked Aries."

"There was only one man I found scarier than your father Ariel, and that was Tranquility's father," Aphrodite said.

"I think Trevor would agree with you on that," Tranquility said with a chuckle.

**Tranquility's Flashback**

Tranquility was walking through the halls of the Mercurian Palace when she heard voices. She decided to see who it was; it was Commander Darius, Head of Intelligence, and his son Lord Trevor.

"Trevor, you're going to have to ask him soon or you're going to lose your chance," Darius said.

"You know him better than I and even I know how protective he is of her," Trevor stated.

"That is why when you ask him you have to show him no fear or else he may kill you," Darius said and then added with a chuckle, "He may kill you anyways."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence father," Trevor said sarcastically. "Maybe I will just wait until later."

"I do not think so son, I'm headed to see him right now and you are going to go with me."

"I just had to pick the girl with a scary overprotective father to fall in love with."

"Let's go," Darius said and he and Trevor headed further into the hall.

Princess Tranquility decided to follow. She followed them all the way to her father's study. _I wonder what they are going to talk to father about. _After the door was closed, she put a speaker she had made on the door so she could hear what was being said.

"Darius, old friend, how have you been?" King Triton asked.

"Well, what about you Triton?"

"Same as always," Triton said. "Just got done threatening the life of some prince who thought he was good enough to court my daughter."

"How did that go?" Darius asked as he took a seat.

"I think he nearly wet himself," Triton said and started to laugh merrily. "So Trevor how have you been; it has been awhile since I have seen you."

"I am fine your majesty," Trevor said braver than he felt.

"Actually there is something Trevor would like to ask you? Don't you Trevor?" Darius said smugly.

"What is it my boy?" Triton asked.

Trevor took a deep breath as he thought, _well it is now or never and if I die, well at least it will be for the woman I love, _"I wanted to know if I could have your permission to court Princess Tranquility?"

_Here it comes he is going to kill me_, Trevor thought just as King Triton looked like he was about to kill someone.

All of a sudden King Triton smiled and said, "Of course you can. I have waited for you to ask me that for a time now. I could think of no better man for my daughter than you."

Trevor looked shocked and he then looked at his father who was trying not to laugh. "You knew about his didn't you?"

"Know about what?" Darius asked with a smile. "Of course I knew he would say yes."

"You mean he already knew I was going to asked him?"

"Of course I did," King Triton said with a chuckle. "Your father and I have been talking about it for weeks. He told me that you were scared to ask me and we decided to play a little game with you."

"Well I'll be," Trevor said. "I should go find Tranquility now."

"No need. She is right outside the door listening in. She thinks I do not know about her little eavesdropping speaker invention but I do. In fact, why don't you come on in Tranquility; Trevor wants to talk to you."

**End Flashback **

"I hadn't realized father knew about my speaker," Tranquility said. "For some reason he knew almost everything."

"So you're telling me that your father knew what Trevor wanted?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, apparently he and my Trevor's father had planned that little show. Trevor wasn't too happy with his father for doing that to him and he was always scared of my father," Tranquility said think of Trevor, her husband, stuck running things on Mercury until she came home.

"Alright Julia, your turn," Serenity said.

Julia grinned and said, "Well…"

**Julia's Flashback**

"Princess Julia, come down for your lesson have you?" Her karate instructor, Jared said.

"Yes, sensei," Julia said with a bow.

"I hope it is okay, but you will be training with Justin today. Your parents have called on me."

"That is fine," Julia thought as she grinned.

"I didn't think you would have a problem with that. It seems to me that you have a slight crush on my son."

Julia blushed and said, "Well…maybe a little one."

Jared smiled and said, "I'll let you in on a little secret if you promise not to tell anyone you heard it from me."

"Princess' word," Julia said grinning.

"He likes you too, Princess."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Of course, what father?" Justin asked.

"Of course you are going to push Princess Julia here to her limits just as I would."

"Are you ready Princess?" Justin asked.

"Bring it on," Julia said getting into a stance.

"Alright," Justin said getting into his stance and kicking.

After around 30 minutes of sparring Julia managed to knock Justin onto is back. She sat on top of him and asked, "So when are you going to ask my father to court me?"

Justin looked shocked, "Excuse me, Princess."

Julia smirked, "Look I like you, and I know for a fact you like me so why don't you just ask my father?"  
Justin started laughing and said, "Well I wasn't sure if you like me, but now that I know I will ask your father next time I see him."

Julia smiled and said, "Well he is right behind you so why not now?"

Julia stood up and moved next to her father as she said, "Ask me what?"

Justin immediately got to his feet and bowed.

**End Flashback**

"Of course father said yes," Julia, said laughing. "He could have killed me for saying that."

"Yeah but he still loved you," Ariel said.

Serenity was chuckling then stopped, "I hope our daughters can find love like we did."

Aphrodite smiled and said, "Don't worry they will."

"Oh I forgot the all knowing goddess of love would know," Ariel said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Aphrodite said chuckling along with everyone else.

**Later**

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime soon," Serena said as she and the rest of the princess' returned from town.

"Did you see the look on that guys face when you turned around after he said that Princess Serenity was a fox?" Mina asked.

"It was priceless," Serena said.

"Girls your back; how was it?" Queen Serenity asked.

"We had a wonderful time mother," Serena said. "Now I am tired and wish to go to bed."

"Alright girl I will see you tomorrow."

Sorry it took so long to update; I have been slacking. Well I'm off to work on the next chapter. Please review. Thank to all who have reviewed so far.


	7. Chapter 7 Untitled

"Terra, go find your brother," King Edymion said.

"Can't you send one of the guards to find him?"

"No, I am sending you," He said and then looking around before saying anything else, "I figured you would want to torment him."

Terra grinned and said, "Well since you put it that way I will go find him, father, it would be my pleasure."

After Terra left Queen Gia said, "How did you get her to agree so easily?"

"Just told her something I knew she would want to do."

"You told her she could torment him, didn't you?"  
King Edymion smiled innocently and Gia just shook her head.

Terra was searching the palace for her brother when she ran into Andrew. "Good afternoon, General Andrew."

"Good afternoon Princess Terra. Are you looking for your brother?"

"Yes, father sent me to find him," Terra said and then added, "How many times have I told you to just call me Terra?"  
Andrew chuckled and said, "Several times, Terra. I am also looking for him so why don't we search together?"

Terra smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Terra why are you so interested in learning karate and sword fighting all of a sudden?" Andrew inquired.

"I don't know Andrew. All of a sudden I feel as if I need to. Sort of like a calling; strange isn't it?"

Andrew chuckled at her and said, "It's hard to believe your 16. It seems like only yesterday Darien was whining about you being a pest and following him around like a little puppy."

"Well I technically wasn't following him around," Terra grinned. "You see I had this little crush, which I have grown out of completely, on one of his generals."

"Oh yeah and who was that?" Andrew asked ginning.

"You of course. Then I got older and realized that all five of you are evil and you scare away any prospective suitors who come calling," Terra said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're like a little sister to all of us. We have to look out for your well being. When a decent one appears maybe we will back off."

Terra rolled her eyes and said, "You sound like my father."

"We're worse," Andrew laughed and Terra laughed with him.

What are you two laughing about?" Darien asked coming from another hallway.

"Nothing big brother."

"Looks like we found him. Why don't you go first," Andrew said.

"Okay, Darien, mother and father told me to find you and tell you, and I quote, 'Tell Darien to gather his generals and their belongings, because the transport to the moon leaves in one hour and you five had better be on it or you will have hell to pay,' end quote. Your turn Andrew."

"You just answered my question. Looks like we need to find everyone and get going," Andrew said.

"Chad is somewhere playing with fire, Ken is tormenting our karate sensei, and Greg is in the library," Darien said.

"I'll find Chad, you get Ken, and we will meet in the library with Greg," Andrew said to Darien.

"Sounds like a plan," Darien said and he and Andrew went separate ways.

"Well I'll just find something constructive to do then," Terra said to herself and then walked away thinking of what she could do to them before they left.

Well there's another update. Next chapter is their arrival on the moon. Thanks to al who have review and keep it up.


	8. Chapter 8 The Prince and Generals Arrive

"Luna, Artemis; would you go get the princesses for me?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Sure, your majesty," Luna said and she and Artemis left to find the princesses.

They found them in Serena's chambers' laughing. After reverting to their human form Luna and Artemis knocked on the door.

Luna then said, "Your highnesses, may we enter?"

"Of course Luna," Serena said.

"You two look different. What's the occasion?" Mina asked.

"Queen Serenity thought it would be best if we meet the Prince and his Generals in this form," Artemis said.

"Speaking of which, Queen Serenity wishes to see all of you," Luna said.

"We'll be right there," Serena said. Soon the five princesses and two advisors were on their way to the throne room.

After being announced they entered the room and Serena curtsies to her mother and smiled as she said, "You wanted to see us mother?"

"Are you still upset with me Serena?" Queen Serenity asked.

"No, mother, I understand why you did it and I have accepted it."

Queen Serenity smiled and said, "I am glad. Now as you know Lord Samuel will be here shortly, but that's not what I called you here for. In about two hours the transport from Earth will be here and I want you five on your best behavior while they are here."

The four Planetary Princesses chimed, "Yes, ma'am."

"I want them to come as my court, not as the scouts, mother," Serena insisted.

"It is not safe, Serena," Queen Serenity said.

"Yes it is. Think about it, mother, the Earthlings don't know who the Sailor Scouts are; for all we know they think they are a myth. So if they try anything they can be taken by surprise. Besides they are more likely to trust princesses over the scouts."

Queen Serenity chuckled, "You have been spending too much time with the Outers."

"Amara said to be suspicious of outsiders," Serena said.

Laughing the Queen said, "Alright fine, but they are to be on alert and they are to wear their Planetary Gowns. So go get dressed."

The girls did as they were told and took off towards their rooms.

"She's going to be a good queen someday," Queen Serenity said after the girls had left the room.

"She's had a good role model," Luna said.

"She will be better than I."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"She's clever; I never would have thought to have them meet the Earthlings as her court as opposed to the Sailor Scouts."

Just then a guard entered and said, "Your Majesty, sorry to interrupt, but we received word that Lord Samuel's transport will be here in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Captain Larson," Queen Serenity said then the Captain bowed and left. "Well Luna, Artemis, let's go welcome home my nephew."

They arrived at the landing docks just as the transport ship landed. The doors opened and out stepped five men. The one in the middle was wearing white armor with a gold crescent moon in the center and a gold cape. The other four were wearing light grey armor and dark grey capes. On each of the four's armor they had two symbols, one was a crescent moon and the other was a planetary symbol indicating where they hailed from.

"Welcome home Lord Samuel, Generals," Captain Larson said as they walked away from the ship.

"It's good to be home, Captain Larson," Sammy said.

"Glad to have you home Sammy," Queen Serenity said as she hugged him.

"I'm happy to be home, Aunt Serenity," Sammy said.

Queen Serenity turned towards the four generals and said, "It is good to have you four back on the moon as well."

"It is good to be back on the moon," the general with white hair said.

"I know five probably want to get settled back in before dinner," Queen Serenity said.

"That would be great Aunt Serenity," Sammy said. "Will you have someone notify me when the Outer Generals arrive? There are a few items that need discussing."

"I will send them to your meeting chambers and have someone tell you," Queen Serenity smiled and then added, "There is one more thing you should know before you get settled in, the Crowned Prince of Earth and High Generals will be arriving in about 1 hour."

"Do you want us out here to welcome them?" Sammy asked.

"That's not necessary, I know you are all tired and anxious to get settled back in you can meet them at dinner," Queen Serenity said.

"Thank you Aunt Serenity, now if you will excuse us we will be heading to our chambers."

"Good day, Sammy, Generals. Again I'm glad you are back," Queen Serenity said and Sammy and the Generals left.

Serenity smiled as she watched her nephew leave.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Captain Larson?"

"I've just received word that the Earth Transport is ahead of schedule and will be arriving in 30 minutes and the Outer Generals will be arriving shortly after that."

"Thank you Captain," Queen Serenity said. "Luna, Artemis will you go get the girls please?"  
"Yes, Queen Serenity," Luna said and she and Artemis left.

Twenty five minutes later, "Could you have cut that any closer?"  
Serena grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry mother."

Just as Queen Serenity was about to say something the Earth Transport touched down.

"You five had better be on your best behavior and act like well mannered princesses or else," Queen Serenity glowered at them.

The five girls just nodded. Soon four men wearing dark grey armor with light grey capes stepped out followed by a man with black armor with a black cape that had red underneath. Serena assumed he was the prince and by her first impression she decided that he would be like all the other princes she knew; cocky and arrogant. The four men in grey started to move but the man in black shook his head and he walked through first. She might just be wrong, but she doubted it.

After they approached Queen Serenity the man in black held out his hand and said, "Queen Serenity, thank you for inviting us to visit your lovely kingdom."

Queen Serenity placed her hand in his and his kissed it gently. She then said, "It will be a pleasure to have you Prince Edymion. Am I correct in assuming these are your generals?" Edymion nodded and Queen Serenity turned to them and said, "I have heard so many things about you."

The general with blonde hair stepped forward, bowed and said, "You have a lovely kingdom your Majesty. I'm General Andrew, head general."

"Thank you General Andrew."

"Please your Majesty call me Andrew."

Queen Serenity smiled and said, "Very well, Andrew."

While this was going on Mina was rolling her eyes while thinking, _'What a load of crap, I really hope Queen Serenity isn't buying it. I wonder how much trouble I would get in if Sailor Venus used her Venus Love Chain to deflate that head of his."_

The light brown haired general was the next to step forward and bow. "I'm General Ken, strategy and tactics. You truly have a lovely kingdom no words begin to describe its beauty."

Lita raised an eyebrow and thought, _'What a loser I bet Sailor Jupiter could take him down a peg or two.'_

"Thank you General Ken," Queen Serenity smiled.

"Please, just call me Ken."

"As you wish Ken."

The black haired general stepped forward, bowed and said, "General Chad, weapons. Thank you for having us your Majesty. May I just say that while your Kingdom is beautiful, your beauty far surpasses it."

Ray couldn't believe her ears, _'I'd like to see him use some of those cheap on Sailor Mars. That would be playing with fire and you know what they say about that. If you play with fire, your going to get burned, it's just a matter of time.'_

Queen Serenity chuckled and said, "You flatter me, General Chad."

"It is true your majesty, and please just call me Chad."

The final Earth General stepped forward, bowed and said, "Your Majesty, I'm General Greg, intelligence and technology are my fields. I must agree with the rest of the generals; the Moon Kingdom is beautiful and has a lovely ruler."

"Thank you General Greg."

"Please, just Greg."

"My pleasure Greg."

_'I'd like to see him match wits with Sailor Mercury, I'm sure he wouldn't get far.'_ Amy thought as she rolled her eyes.

Queen Serenity then said "Let me introduce you to my daughter and her Royal Court."

Darien saw a girl dressed in a lovely white gown with gold trim and a cresent moon on her forehead step forward. _She must be the Moon Princess, bet she's just a stuck up as all the other ones I've met; probably even more so since she is a high princess._

Princess Serena said, "Welcome to the Moon Kingdom; I hope your stay is a pleasurable one. I am Princess Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance." She then motioned to the four girls in dresses behind her. "They are my Inner Court and Princesses of their Planets."

Wearing an orange floor length dress and a symbol on her forehead Mina stepped forward and said, "I'm Princess Mina, Princess of Venus."

"I'm Princess Lita, Princess of Jupiter," Lita said wearing her hunter green dress with the symbol of Jupiter on her forehead.

With her fiery red dress and symbol on her forehead Raye stepped forward and said, "I'm the Princess of Mars, Princess Raye."

Finally wearing a dress of ice blue and the symbol of Mercury Ami stepped forward and said, "I'm Princess Ami, Princess of Mercury."

Serena then said, "I'm sorry but my outer Court were unable to make it, for it is not necessary for them to spend much time on the Moon."

Darien then said, "Thank you Princess Serenity."

After introducing the human forms of Luna and Artemis a her advisors Queen Serenity said, "If all of you will Excuse me but I have matters that need my immediate attention, so I will put you in the trusted hands of my daughter and her court. I will pair each general of with a princess and she will show you to your chambers and later to the dining hall then if you chose you may have a tour of the palace. The pairs will be as follows: Serena and Prince Edymion, Mina and General Andrew, Lita and General Ken, Raye and General Chad, Ami and General Greg. Please feel free to ask the Princesses anything they will be more than happy to help you and I will see you at dinner."  
Before anyone could reply Captain Larson said, "Sorry to interrupt but I just got word that the Outer Generals will be arriving in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Captain Larson," Queen Serenity said and turned to the girls and added, "Girls show our guests to their room."

Serena started to protest and Queen Serenity said, "You can see him at dinner, Prince Edymion and his Generals come first."

Serena huffed and said, "This way Prince Edymion."

Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update, I'm trying to catch up on my fics and start my own book so I hope to have more up soon. Thank to all who have read and a special thanks to my reviewers.


	9. Chapter 9 Serenity and Edymion

Serena led Darien to the castle without saying a word. She was pissed. Why did she have to deal with this stuck up Prince when her cousin, whom she hasn't seen in a long time, just got back. It wasn't fair.

Wanting to break the silence Darien took a chance and asked, "If I may ask Princess Serenity, who was your mother referring to?"

Serena was shocked. Not only did he ask but he did it politely. "My younger cousin, Sammy, he's more like a little brother though."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you going to say before Queen Serenity stopped you?"

Okay this was odd, a Prince actually acting like he cared about what she had to say. As if. If he thought he was going to get anywhere with her he was crazy. "With all do respect Price Edymion, that's really none of our concern."

She was too good to be true. No way was she a normal Princess; she was not only beautiful and strong willed but actually had a brain. He decided he would do something he never did before, "Please Princess Serenity, call me Darien."

Serena stopped and said, "Why would I do that Prince Edymion?"

"My friends and family call me Darien, and besides Prince Edymion is so formal."

"I am neither friends nor family, Prince Edymion," Serena replied as they entered the palace.

She's got fire I'll give her that, Darien thought before saying, "I must say Princess Serenity, you're not at all what I expected."

Serena stopped and turned around, "Why? Because I have a brain and a mind of my own, unlike you're the Princesses you know."

Of course he thought she was an airhead every Prince did.

"For starters; I thought you would self absorbed and only cared about yourself and when the next Prince came for you to see, and I figured you would be weak minded and easily distracted."

She couldn't help but laugh. He was being truthful with her. "Clearly Prince Edymion you were mistaken. Just because your Earth Princesses are airheads doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"My sister is not an airhead, although the rest of them are."

Serena started walking again, "You have a sister? Older or younger?"

"Her name is Terra; she's younger. She's very outspoken and strong willed. She tends to keep myself and my generals straight."

"How bribe you?"

He thought back to her bribe before they left, "You'd be surprised. She's really good at it. What about you, Princess Serenity?"  
"No, I'm an only child. My father died before they could have another child," Serena said sadly. She thought, he's really not like any other prince I've met he seems to really want to know about me. "Please Prince Edymion call me Serena."

Darien smiled and said, "Only if you call me Darien."

Serena smiled, "Okay Darien. My cousin Sammy, Lord Samuel, is a year younger than me and he's like a little brother though. He came to live here when he was two."

"May I ask what happened to you father an why your cousin has lived here when he was two?"

Serena stopped in front of a door and said, "Another time perhaps. It seems we have arrived at your chambers."

Darien opened the door and looked inside. It looked a lot like his room at home. "It looks like my room at home."

"That would be Sailor Mercury's doing. She's really smart."

Darien noticed a door with a crescent moon on it across the hall from his room. "Who's room is that?"

"Mine, but don't get any ideas dear Prince, I am betrothed. But if you need anything feel free to knock."

Darien smiled and said, "Don't worry I am betrothed as well and besides I'm a gentleman and had no ideas in mind, dear Princess."

Serena chuckled. "Well I will leave you to get settled in and I will fetch you when it is time for dinner. If you need anything before that I will be in my chambers."

With that Serena turned and entered her room shutting the door softly behind her. She couldn't help but smile. This prince was different and she liked him.

Little did she know Darien was thinking the same thing in his room.

I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update but I've had a lot going on and I've started my own book but I promise to try to get another update up soon. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10 Ami and Greg

Ami huffed before turning around smiling and saying, "This way General Greg."

She turned back around and started walking General Greg in tow. Now she really didn't want to do this but Queen Serenity insisted on it so she was obliged to do it. She was hoping that it would be a quiet walk to his chambers.

That is until he started with the small talk by asking, "Princess Ami, what's the Planet Mercury like?"

She sighed quietly, _so much for quiet_. "It's beautiful. There's really not a way for me to describe it and give it justice. The only thing most people don't like is that it gets so cold at night."

_Now don't ask anything else._ She thought.

To her annoyance he said, "Do you go back to Mercury often?"

"With all do respect General Greg, that is a personal question," Ami said shortly. Even though she loved it here on the moon and adored Queen Serenity and loved spending time with her four closest friends, she still missed Mercury and really didn't want to talk about it.

Greg figured he over stepped something so he said, "I'm sorry Your Highness, I did not mean to pry and offend you. I guess my curiosity got the better of me. Please except my apologies."

Ami realized she had been a tad bit mean so she said, "I'm sorry for my shortness General Greg, I'm not used to foreigners taking and interest in anything I have to say and actually mean it. So if this is some ploy to get in my pants or should I say under my dress forget it."

Greg started to laugh. "First please call me Greg and second thank you."  
"Why are you thanking me General Greg?"

"Forgive me for being so open but, thank you for not being a stuffy stuck up bitch like most Princesses. Now please call me Greg."

Ami chuckled, "Not all princesses are stuffy bitches. And I'm sorry but the only way I will call you Greg is if your Prince and my Princess are on a casual name basis."

"Agreed," Greg said smiling. She was great.

"Now to answer your first question; I visit Mercury one month out of the year and a few days here and there."

"Do you miss it?"  
"Sometimes very much."

Greg decided it was time to change the subject because he didn't want to upset Ami, "So who's in charge of Intelligence and Technology here on the moon?"

"That would be Sailor Mercury," Ami smiled and thought_ well me actually_.

"So they are real. I always thought they were always a myth."

"I assure you General Greg, the Sailor Scouts are very real."

"Will we get to meet them?"

_Technically you already have_, she thought to herself before saying, "Yes, you will actually. Queen Serenity has you training with them while Price Edymion and Princess Serenity are in the peace meetings with her."

Ami stopped in front of door and opened it, "This is your room General Greg."

Greg stepped in front of the door and said, "It's amazing, it looks just like my room at home. How?"

"You will have to ask Sailor Mercury, that's her doing. Now I am leaving you to go to my quarters just across the hall."

"The door is blue."

Ami smiled, "That's my Planetary Color. It also has the symbol of Mercury on it. Now if you will excuse me I have matters that need my attention. When it is time for dinner I will be back to escort you."

Greg nodded and went to enter his room before remembering to say, "Thank you Princess Ami."

"Your welcome General."

Thanks for all those who have read and review. Next chapter up as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11 Raye and Chad

Cooley Raye says, "This way General Chad."

"Raye, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Raye stopped dead in her tracks, turned and said, "First off, it's Princess Raye, and second those cheap lines don't work here. So I suggest you stop using them."

"Feisty. So Princess Raye,' Chad started putting emphasis on the word princess. "You never answered my question."

Ray smiled sweetly and said, "I don't believe that's any of your business General Chad."

"Please call me Chad."

"I'll call you General Chad. Now follow me."

Shrugging at her cool tone Chad followed her and asked, "So Princess Raye, what's Mars like?"

"It's hot and very beautiful. It doesn't have the beauty the moon does but it has it's own beauty about it."

Just when she thought he might not be so bad Chad ruined it but smirking and saying, "I bet its beauty doesn't even come close to yours. I mean even the Moon's beauty doesn't even come close to yours."

In a sickening sweet voice Raye replies, "Stop General your making me blush."

Looking smug Chad then says, "You have the most intriguing eyes I've ever seen."

Rolling her intriguing eyes but keeping her voice as sweet as possible Raye giggled like a giddy girl and said, "Oh General your too sweet."

Thinking he was actually making her fall for him, he continued, "And your have the most beautiful black hair I have ever seen."

Raye girly giggled again but said nothing.

Taking this as a good sign Chad began to lay it on thicker, "Your voice sounds like a beautiful melody and your laugh is that of an angel."

Raye stopped right outside Chad's chamber door and said, "This is where you will be staying while you are here. But before I leave you I have just one question."

Smirking triumphantly he replied, "Yes, my Martian angel."

"Do those lines actually work on your Earth Princesses?"

The smirk slid right off his face and he asked stunned, "What?"

"You heard me, do those cheap lines actually work on your Earth Princesses?"

Looking as if he were a little kid and just told there was no such thing as Santa Clause he answered, "Yes."

"Then your Earth Princesses are more hopeless than I thought."

"What do you mean?" never before had a princesses or any girl not fallen for his lines.

I mean if the princesses from Earth fall for those cheap lines, clearly they are a bunch of airheads. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my chambers so if you need anything knock on my door. I doubt I answer but you can try." And with that Raye crossed the hall to her room and shut the door with more force then necessary.

In her wake she left a stunned Earth General. _She didn't fall for my charms, no one is immune to them. She's an enigma. Don't worry Princess you are just more of a challenge, but you will be mine._ With that he entered his chamber and started unpacking and plotting.


	12. Chapter 12 Lita and Ken

"Follow me General Ken," Lita said as she walked back towards the castle.

"Please Princess Lita call me Ken. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other I'm sure. I see no need for you to keep calling me General."

"If that's some way of hitting on me, then you can just for get it. I don't know what kind of Princesses you are used to General, but I can assure you I am not easy," Lita said.

Ken smiled, "I meant no disrespect Princess Lita, I wasn't trying to hit on you nor do I believe you are easy. Although you are beautiful I have more respect than to put the moves on a Princess without first knowing her. Of course most of the Princesses I have met have no brains."

"Well in that case feel free to call me Lita then," Lita said while thinking that he wasn't so bad. "So what's Earth like Ken?"

"There are huge bodies of water and lots of land, it's beautiful. What about Jupiter?"

"It's covered with forests and its warm all year round."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, but I visit when I can. When Serena takes the throne I will take Jupiter's throne shortly after."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, although I may not answer."

"Are the Sailor Scours real or just a myth?"

Lita quirked an eyebrow and said, They are very real, in fact Queen Serenity has you training with them while you are here and she and Serena and your Prince are in meetings."

Curiousness got the better of him and Ken asked, "Where will you be?"

"With the other Planetary Princesses attending to out duties."

"What are they, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm sorry Ken but you will have to ask Queen Serenity that."

"If I ask will she tell me or advise me to mind my own business?"

"She'll probably politely advise you to mind your own business."

"Are you friends with the Princess or do you just serve her?"

"We are all good friends, more like sisters, we grew who together and act like normal people when we are alone together."

"What about the Sailor Scouts?"

"They protect Princess Serenity, but are also her friends," Lita said then asked, "What about you Generals and Prince Edymion?"

"We are like brothers, much like you Princesses and Princess Serenity. We grew up together; and his little sister Terra, is like a little sister to all of us. We've taken on the extra job of protecting her as well."

"Are her and Prince Edymion close?"

"Very, although they would both die before admitting to that. I've never met two more stubborn people. We generals usually make bets on how long an argument will last and who will win. Do any of you Princesses have siblings?"

"No, we are all only children. The closest person we have to a sibling is Queen Serenity's nephew, Lord Samuel. He's a year younger than we are."

"He's the same age a Terra then."

"Will she be joining you on the moon?"

"Probably later."

Coming to a sudden stop Lita said, "Here is your room Ken. If you need anything my room is the one with the green door across the hall, just knock."

"Thank you Lita, you have been kind."

"Your welcome Ken, you are nicer than I expected," and with that Lita walked into her room and disappeared.

A special thanks to all who have reviewed and kept with the story. Sorry it's taken me so long to update I've just been busy. I was researching so I could know what and who I was voting for and then I've had my own book I am working. I will try to get my updates up sooner though please bare with me. lol


	13. Chapter 13 Mina and Andrew

Starting to walk away Mina said, "Right this way General Andrew." Then she mumbled, "I hope you can keep up."

Matching her fast pace easily Andrew said, "So you're the Princess of Venus?"

Mina rolled her eyes, "Your point?"

Ignoring her obvious sarcasm Andrew replied, "Just wondering if that means you're the goddess of love."

"Actually General Andrew that would be my mother; if you want I could introduce you," Mina said sickingly sweet then as an after thought said, "Although my father may not like that. You see he risked the wrath of Sailor Saturn asking my mother out on a date."

"Sailor Saturn? Should I be scared?"

"They don't call her the Sailor Scout of Destruction for no reason."

"So you saying she can destroy someone?"

"Nah, not her style," Mina said.

"Ok…" Andrew started to say but was interrupted.

"She'll do something far worse."

"Oh yeah," he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "What would that be?"

Smiling Mina said sweetly, "She'll cut of the appendage that makes one male."

Losing his smirk and turning a ghostly shade of white he quickly said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, so what's say we start over. I'm General Andrew of Earth, but please call me Andrew, Princess Mina of Venus."

Mina chuckled and said, "You cute when your nervous. Oh and you may call me Mina. No need for such formalities."

"So Mina how many Sailor Scouts are there?"

"I'm not sure if I am allowed to answer that, but you can ask Sailor Venus tomorrow when you train with them."

"Where will you be? If you don't mind me asking," he really was curious she was an interesting princess and he just met her.

"Teaching."

"Teaching whom?"

"I will politely say that is none of your business."

"Okay, so why did Queen Serenity pair us off? And why with the particular Princess she did."

"She paired you off so each one of you could get a complete tour and have special attention paid to what you would like to see more closely. As to why she chose to pair us off as she did I can only guess."

"What do you think?"

"well my guess is our personalities are similar. I mean Ami an Greg are smart, Raye and Chad are arrogant, Lita and Ken are physical, you and I balance our friends out and Serena and Prince Edymion are the royalty."

"So you miss Venus?"

"Sometimes, but I visit as often as I can. When Serena becomes Queen, each of us Princesses will assume our Planets throne shortly after."

Andrew stopped suddenly as if something just hit him, "What is it Andrew?"  
"We shouldn't have left Chad alone with Princess Raye."

"Why not?" Mina said walking again.

"Because he views himself as an irresistible ladies man."

Mina laughed, "I wouldn't worry about Raye. It's General Chad I would worry about."

"Why's that?" Andrew asked enjoying his time with Mina.

"Raye has a bit of a temper."

"Just a bit of one?"

"Well a bit is an understatement, it's pretty fiery. General Chad better watch out or he may get burned, literally."

"Well those two should be entertaining."

"That they should," Mina said as she stopped in front of a door. "Well Andrew this is where I leave you. This will be your chambers for the duration of your stay. If you should need anything my room is just across the hall. Just knock on the door and I will help you."

"The one with the orange door?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's my Planetary Color. I'm off for now, I'll fetch you at suppertime."


	14. Chapter 14 Introductions

Serena was looking through her closet to find a dress to wear to her birthday ball; well her engagement celebration. She snorted and thought bitterly how it royal sucked not to be able to choose the man she was to marry herself. She was about half way through her closet when she heard a knock at her door.

"Can't a girl have a moment of piece?" Serena grumbled to herself before saying, "You may enter."

"Is a Prince permitted to enter a princess' chambers without supervision?" Darien asked.

Serena chuckled, "It is not proper, but who cares, please come in and have a seat Darien."

He walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. He looked around and noticed it was very different from what he had expected. There were pictures of the Earth and all the other planets, all kinds of flowers, and of course pictures of herself with the Princesses and the Scouts. "Nice room."

"It's about time to redecorate," Serena said shrugging. "Is there something you needed?" The she sighed a little louder than she intended to.

"Nothing of importance; I just finished unpacking and I thought I would seek your company," Darien answered then added. "What's troubling you Serena, if I may ask?"

She was about to spill everything but decided against it and said, "I can't seem to pick out a dress to wear to my ball."

"Isn't that two months away?"

"Yes, but if I can't find one I will have to have one made and mother insists that I tell the dress makers in a timely fashion so they are not rushed."

"Want some help?"

Serena raised an eyebrow and said, "But Prince Edymion, it's not proper."

"I thought you didn't care about proper," Darien said smiling. He really did enjoy her company.

Grinning Serena said, "I don't care so are you going to help of just sit there?"  
Darien got up and pulled a dress out holding it against him and asked, "What about this one?"  
"It matches your eyes," she said.

"I think it might make me look fat," Darien joked.

"Your right," Serena agreed. "Next."

After an hour Serena and Darien were just about done looking at dresses and they were laughing so hard they were in tears. Luna walked in and said, "Serena, this is not a proper way for a Princess to behave especially with a visiting Prince."

Darien came to her defense and said, "Its okay, I actually find her a breath of fresh hair. Most princesses are too prim and proper to laugh freely."

Luna was startled, she hadn't seen him there, "I'm sorry Prince Edymion, I didn't see you."

Luna gave Serena a look to be interpreted as you are in so much trouble because it's not proper for him to be in her room alone.

"Darien was helping me decide on a dress for my ball, which turns out I will have to have one made."

"Okay, you mother sent me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Thank you Luna, do you want me to get the others?"

"No, Artemis and I will."

"Very well," She said. "Let's go Darien."

When Serena and Darien made it to the dining room Queen Serenity, Lord Samuel, the Inner Generals and the Outer Generals were already there. Upon seeing them enter everyone stood up.

Serena grinned and ran up to Samuel and hugged him tightly while saying, "Sammy I've missed you."

Hugging her back and pushing her to arms length said, "I've missed you too. You need to stop getting so pretty or I'll have to start locking you up and throwing away the key to keep all the Princes away from you."

"You will not have to worry about that because mother has betrothed me."

"Really, to whom?"

"She will not say, but that's for another time. Let me introduce you to the Crowned Prince of Earth, Prince Edymion. Prince Edymion, this is my cousin and Leader of the Planetary Armies, Lord Samuel."

Shaking hands Sammy said, "Welcome Prince Edymion, allow me to introduce my generals."

"The four wearing the light grey armor are the Inner Generals. They are with me at all times."

Each General stood up as Sammy introduced them. "There's Malachite from Venus, Nephlite from Jupiter, Jedite from Mars and Zoicite from Mercury."

They all shook hands with Darien and Sammy continued, "Then there are my four Outer Generals. They are not on the moon often because they are needed on their own planets more."

Following the same pattern as with the other Generals, "There's Larkin of Neptune, He's engaged to Princess Michele, Neptune's princess."

"Then there's Christopher of Uranus, who is engaged to Princess Amara of Uranus."

"Tyler of Saturn who is betrothed to Princess Hotaru of Saturn."

"Finally there's Adam of Pluto. He's married to Princess Trista of Pluto."

After everyone shook hand they sat down only to have to get up again when the Earth Generals and the Princess' arrived.

"Lord Samuel, Generals allow me to introduce my Generals."

After the final introduction were done Queen Serenity said, "Let us all enjoy our dinner now."

As they sat their eating Andrew said, "Your Majesty, can you tell us about the Sailor Scout?"  
She smiled, "What would you like to know?"

"How many are there?" Chad asked.

"Currently there are 8," Queen Serenity said. "They are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. Those four make up the Inner Sailor Scouts. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto make up the Outer Scouts."

"Who's the most powerful?" Greg inquired.

"Some say its Sailor Saturn because she has the power to destroy whole worlds, others say it's Sailor Pluto because she is the Keeper of time," Serena replied.

"Who do you believe it to be Serena," Darien asked and his Generals snickered quietly.

"Well Darien, I do not believe it is either of them, but the Legendary Sailor Scout of the Moon, Sailor Moon; for if she were to ever be awakened she would control all the powers of the moon and have power over all of the scouts."

"Oh Serena," Luna said (remember she is in human form), "Sailor Moon has not been awakened in centuries."

"I know that Luna, but I have read the stories about the times she was awake and she was powerful."

"Serena is right, thought Luna; Sailor Moon is the most powerful. Let us hope that we never have to awaken her." Queen Serenity said. "Prince Edymion how long have your Generals been with you?"

"Please your Majesty call me Darien," he liked the Queen she was so tranquil. "They have been with me since birth. They are the sons of my Father's Generals."

"Do you have any siblings?" Sammy inquired.

"I have a younger sister, Terra. She's 16 and has had many interested suitors."

"That was until we scared them away," Andrew said.

"I fear that she may learn out tactics and find away around them," Ken said.

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk. When they were finished Queen Serenity said, "Girls please attend to the Prince and the Generals. Sammy I need to speak with you."

"Yes mother."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"As you wish Aunt Serenity."

Thank to all who have read and review this and I'm sorry that it took so long to update I've had a lot going on. I hope to have the next on up soon.


	15. Chapter 15 Tours begin

"What did you want to talk about Aunt Serenity?"

"Sit down Sammy," Queen Serenity said. "It is good to have you home. I missed you."

"I missed you to," he replied. "Now if this is about Serena's betrothal I think I know why you did it. I just hope it's to Prince Edymion because if not there may be a problem."

"What problem would that be if he is not?"

"They have a connection."

"They've only just met how can they have a connection already? And how would you know that you are only 16?" Queen Serenity chuckled.

"I was paying attention to their action and they clearly like each other," Sammy said and then added as an afterthought, " Besides that how many Princes has she allowed to call her Serena instead of Princess Serenity?"

"I'm sure she has let at least one."

"No, Aunt Serenity, she hasn't. I know because I have been playing close attention because I knew that when she did, it meant that she liked him."

"Here I was under the impression that Sailor Venus was the one who handled matters of love."

Meanwhile

"So Darien where would you like to be shown first?" Serena asked as she and Darien walked out of the Palace."

"Surprise me, you're the guide Serena."

"Alright, I'll take you to one of my favorite places," Serena said as she led him towards the Royal Gardens.

"Where are we?" Darien asked looking at the beauty at him.

"These are the Royal Gardens, they have plants here from every planet," Serena said.

"It's beautiful," Darien said as he leaned down and picked a red rose. Putting it in Serena's hair he said, "We have gardens full of roses on Earth."

Serena blushed and said, "They are my favorite flowers."

"So Serena you said you were going to tell me why Lord Samuel has lived on the Moon with you since he was two."

"My father was his father's younger brother."

"Where were they from?"

"The Sun Kingdom."

"There was a kingdom on the Sun?"

"Yes," was all Serena managed to say before they heard arguing.

"The only reason I'm even showing you around is because Queen Serenity has ordered me to."

"You know you want me Princess Raye. Just admit it you find me irresistible."

"The only thing I find irrespirable about you is this urge to hit you, General Chad!"

"Is General Chad always so, so...," Serena asked Darien.

"Obnoxious? Arrogant? I'm afraid so, you see on Earth he is quite the ladies man," Darien said.

"Oh you mean he's a male slut?" Serena asked.

Darien laughed and said, "I've never heard it put that way but yes."

"He's not going to get anywhere with Raye that way. In fact he may just get hurt."

"Come on Raye just swallow your pride and admit that you are madly in love with me."

Serena could see Raye was about to explode so she turned to Darien and said, "We have to step in or Chad will get burned, literally. She's a fire priestess as well."

Darien nodded and said, "Hey Chad, what do you think of the Moon so far?"

"It's great. This lovely Princess has just confessed her undying love for me."

Serena knew what was coming next so she said, "Raye he's a guest of the Moon Kingdom and you are the Crowned Princess of Mars, so you should act as such. It is not proper to get even. Besides he trains with the Sailor Scouts tomorrow, let them deal with him, it is their job."

Raye instantly calmed down, not often did Serena pull rank on her, "Yes let Sailor Mars handle him, good idea Serena."

Ignoring her comment about Sailor Mars Chad said, "You can handle me anytime Princess."

Raye's last bit of self control broke and she used one of her fire charms to give Chad a hot foot and before walking away she said, "That's it General this is war!"

"Raye, come back I don't know the way back to the Palace," Chad called after her.

Serena sighed and turned to Darien, "I'm sorry I'm going to have to cut our time short. I need to see General Chad back to the palace."

Darien smiled but was irritated with his General because he enjoyed spending time with Serena, "It's alright, there is always tomorrow after the meeting."  
Serena grinned back she was enjoying her time with Darien. He was treating her like a person not the Princess of the Silver Alliance. "Right, I look forward to it. Follow me General Chad I will take you back to the Palace."

By the time Serena and Darien made it back to the Palace they had picked up the other three Generals because they somehow managed to upset the other Princess'. After seeing the four Generals to their room and making sure they didn't need anything Serena walked with Darien back to their rooms.

When they arrived at her door Serena asked, "Your Generals aren't offended by pranks are they?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because if I know my friends they are already planning something."

"The Generals will more than likely prank them back," Darien replied. "Will I be included?"

"I will see to it that they leave you alone," Serena said and opened her door. "Well Darien it is late and we have an early day tomorrow so I will bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight Serena," Darien said. "I will see you in the morning."

Serena smiled warmly and went into her room, closing the door behind her. Oh yes tomorrow should prove to be interesting.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and read this. Well I hope to have an update up soon.


	16. Chapter 16 Meet the Sailor Scouts

Serena awoke earlier then normal. After getting ready she preceded to the Princess' rooms and making them go to their gathering room.

Raye yawned and said, "what are you doing up this early and why did you wake us up?"

"Are you four planning on pranking our guests?"

Mina grinned sleepily and said, "Of course."

"That is if you don't think they will be offended," Ami said.

Serena grinned, "Prank away. There is just one rule, Darien, I mean Prince Edymion, is to be left out."

Lita raised an eyebrow and said, "Darien huh? Are you neglecting to tell us something?"

"There is nothing to tell. He has been very nice to me"

Raye grinned and said, "Then why are you calling him Darien instead of Prince Edymion?"

"He asked me to," Serena said simply and then added. "We had better get ready for breakfast."

"Fine, but we aren't finished with this conversation yet, Serena," Ami said.

"Alright he's not like the other Princes I've met. Happy now?" Serena asked sticking her tongue out.

"That's real princess like," a voice came from the door.

They turned around to see Sammy leaning against the door frame.

"Oh Sammy you know how Serena is," Raye joked.

"Indeed, but Aunt Serenity sent me to tell you to get ready for breakfast because you are going to be parading around as the Sailor Scouts today, with the understanding that the Princess' have gone home to their planets for the day."

All four of the girls smiled and took off towards their rooms, they had plans today.

"What are they up to Serena?" Sammy asked.

"Don't worry it's nothing that will endanger peace talks. I have cleared it with Prince Edymion. He said as long as it doesn't kill them or him he is okay with it."

"You two seem to be getting along will."

"He's nice," She said. "Are you joining us for breakfast?"  
"No, I am eating with the boys this morning after you girls are finished. You are going to bring them down to the dining hall and the girls are going to the training area. Where I will bring the generals to meet them after breakfast."

"Sammy, I'm glad you home, I've missed you," Serena said.

"I missed you to," Sammy said. "Would you like me to walk you to breakfast?"

"That would be lovely," Serena said as she took Sammy's extended arm.

After breakfast Serena made her way to the Earthlings Meeting Chambers. When she reached the room she knocked on the door. When the door opened she saw Darien.

"Good morning Serena," he said stepping aside and letting her in.

"Good morning Darien," Serena smiled. "Good morning Generals.

"Good morning Princess Serenity," the four generals said in unison.

"I have come to escort all of you to breakfast," She started and then knowing what they were thinking asked. "The Princess' have gone home to their planets for a couple days, but don't worry you will not be bored for mother has arranged other means of entertainment, so to speak."

Once in the dining room Serena said, "My cousin and his generals will be joining you shortly and they will escort you to the training area to meet me when you are done. From there we will go our separate ways for the day."  
"You aren't joining us Serena?" Darien asked.

"And have to eat breakfast with a bunch of boys?" Serena raised and eyebrow. "No, I have already had breakfast with my friends before they left. Now if you will excuse me I must go see the Sailor Scouts."

"Will we be meeting them?" Greg asked.

"You will be training with them while Darien and I are in meeting with my mother."

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Yes, General Chad," Serena chuckled. "You will. Now if you all will excuse me I have duties I must attend to."

"I'll see you after breakfast," Darien said.

Serena left and Andrew looked at Darien and said, "You'll see her after breakfast. Sounds to my like the Prince of Earth has a crush."

Darien rolled his eyes, "I enjoy her company, that's all."

"Right," Greg said unconvinced.

"It doesn't matter if I did because I am betrothed so just drop it," Darien said with finality. The Generals dropped it.

"Good morning, Earthlings," Tyler, Saturn's General, said.

Darien laughed. They were nothing like he imagined. Except for the Inner Generals, they gave him a weird vibe.

"So Prince Endymion, what is Earth like?" Sammy asked.

"Please Lord Samuel, call me Darien," he replied.

"Ok, and its Sammy," he replied back.

They made small talk although breakfast.

Sammy stood up and said, "If you gentleman are finished we can head to the Training Room."

Once there they saw Serena standing outside waiting.

"I figured you would be here shortly," she said pressing a button. "We will go in after the light turns green."

The light turned green and Serena opened the door to seeing the Sailor Scouts standing in the center of the room. Upon Serena entering the scouts bowed and Venus said, "My Princess what can we do for you?"

"I have brought the Earth Generals for you to train with today."

The Scouts just secretly grinned, all thinking the same thing: this was going to be fun.

"Prince Edymion, Generals, These are the Inner Sailor Scouts: In the red is Sailor Mars, in the green is Sailor Jupiter, In the blue is Sailor Mercury, and in the orange is Sailor Venus; the leader."

"Scouts, this is Price Edymion," Serena pointed to Darien. "And these are his Generals, Chad, Ken, Greg, and Andrew."

They exchanged greetings and Serena continued. "Scouts the Generals are your responsibility until the Planetary Princesses return home so take good care of them and make sure they are not killed."

"Yes your highness," Venus said.

"We will take good care of them," Mars replied.

"Oh you can take care of me any day Sailor Mars," Chad said.

Serena knew what was about to happen so she said, "Well Darien and I are leaving you to go join my mother in meetings so take care."

Once Darien and Serena were gone the Scouts turned their attention to the generals and smiled. Venus asked, "Have any of you had any experience fighting before?"

"Of course we have, we are Prince Edymion's Generals and bodyguards," Ken replied.

"Good we are going to pair off and see if you can keep up with us on your own," Venus replied.

"Oh don't worry about us keeping up it's you who are going to have to keep up with us," Chad said.

Greg and Andrew just stayed quiet. They weren't going to underestimate the Scouts.

"Alright let's get to it," Venus said. "Andrew your with me, Greg our with Mercury, Ken and Jupiter, and Chad your with Mars. Now we'll meet back here in and hour to see how everyone fared."

With that the scouts took their respective general and went to different training rooms.

Meanwhile

"So do you think my Generals will be about to hold their own against your Scouts?" Darien asked.

"Honestly, I doubt it. They have the power of their planets behind them."

"What do you mean?"

"When our meeting is over I'll have them give you a demonstration because it's hard to explain."

"Ok sounds good," Darien said.

"Well looks like we are here," Serena said stopping in front of a pair of white doors adorned with a giant crescent moon. "Time to get serious."

Darien laughed at the face she was making and she smiled. The two of them entered the room where they would be spending the next several hours.

Ok so here another update sorry it took so long I've been slacking I know.


	17. Chapter 17 Mercury and Greg

Greg couldn't believe his eyes, the Sailor Scouts were real and he was going to get to train with her. As they walked to the training room Greg was in awe at the Sailor Soldier in front of him.

"You know General it's impolite to stare," Mercury said as she opened a door.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's just I've always thought you were a myth and to have you in front of me, I'm in awe."

Mercury laughed, "As well you should be General."

Greg hesitated before asking, "Am I permitted to as questions?"

"You can ask doesn't mean I'll answer," she replied.

"Ok do you protect Princess Serenity or Princess Ami?"

"I protect them both. Ami is Mercury's heir and Princess Serenity is the heir to the Silver Alliance. Now what's say we get down to business?"

"One more question," Greg replied.

"Ok."

"What are your powers?"  
"Ice and water are at my disposal."

"I see."

The next thing Greg heard was Mercury yelling, "Mercury Bubbles Blast."

The room instantly filled with fog. Greg pulled out his sword and put himself on guard, "What?"

"It called fog General," Mercury taunted.

"I know what it's called Sailor Mercury, I was wondering how it was possible," Greg replied. If he couldn't see her he would have to rely on his other senses, like hearing.

"I told you I control ice and water," Mercury quietly pulled out her Ice Sword.

"So what else can you do?" he had to keep her talking so he could pinpoint where she was. He wasn't Head of Intelligence for no reason.

"Are you really doing that General?" Mercury asked.

"Doing what?"  
"Do you honestly think I don't know what you're doing? I'm Sailor Mercury, Sailor Scout of the Planet Mercury. I control ice and water and I am head of Intelligence and Technology for the Silver Alliance, do you really think I am that dumb."

No he didn't but what else could he do considering he couldn't see her. "No, I don't, but why don't you show your face?"

Mercury laughed and as she made the fog dissipate she struck with her Ice Sword. Greg saw just in time to block the attack with his own. Each time Mercury's sword struck Greg's it hummed.

_That's so strange every time my blade strikes his it hums almost as if they were in tune with each other. That would be impossible though, it would mean…there's no way._

"Shine Aqua Illusion," she said. When she thought it would hit him head on he threw up his arms and it went around him. "General are you ok?"

Greg just stood there in shock. He didn't know what happened or how he blocked it. "I think so. What just happened?"

"May I see your sword?"

He handed it to her and she examined it. Then she took out her hand held computer and scanned. She couldn't believe what the results were. His sword and her Ice Sword were siblings.

"Greg I need you to be completely honest with me, ok?" Mercury said.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Where did you get this sword?"

"I received it on my tenth birthday. When I awoke that morning it was there beside me in bed."

"What powers do you have?"

"I don't have any," Greg said.

"You mean they haven't manifested themselves yet?"

"No I mean I don't have any."  
"Oh but General I'm afraid you do," Mercury replied.

"What?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

He hesitated so she said, "I am under strict order not to harm you in any way."

Greg laughed and said, "You remind me of Princess Ami."

"Do I? How is that?"

"She's very intelligent and doesn't take crap from anyone. She's also very loyal. Her eyes are so blue like an ocean, so much depth."

As he spoke she felt something going on inside her. She felt the symbol of Mercury that marked her as royalty on her forehead making its way to the surface.

"I have to go General I shall return shortly," she said before taking off. She ran towards the meeting room. She needed answers. She knew she shouldn't interrupt but she needed answers.

"Come in," came a voice behind the door. "Sailor Mercury what's wrong? You seem anxious."  
"I'm sorry to interrupt my Queen but I need to speak to you a moment in private."

"Did one of my Generals hurt you?" Darien asked. "Because if they did I will see them punished."

"No they did not hurt me," Mercury replied as she and the Queen left the room.

"What's going on Mercury?" Queen Serenity asked. Mercury took off her tiara to reveal the symbol of Mercury burning brightly.

"Why is my symbol showing? It's never shown when I'm Sailor Mercury."

"What were you doing before it started to show?"

"I was talking to General Greg. I noticed every time my Ice Sword struck his sword it would hum; almost as if they were in tune. So I did a scan and they are sibling swords. Then I asked him how he got his sword and he told me he woke up on his tenth birthday and it was beside him in his bed. Then he was talking about how Ami and I are alike and I couldn't help but laugh. Then I felt a burning on my forehead and I took off."

Queen Serenity laughed, she knew exactly what was going on. "Oh Ami, you've found your other half."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look deep inside yourself and you'll know."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"You've found the man you're meant to be with," she replied. "Now go do something about it."

"Like what? And how do you know?"

"The first time your mother trained with your father as Sailor Mercury, the same thing happen and she panicked just as much as you are now. She came to me and I took her to my mother where she explained it to her. It was funny," Serenity said with a chuckle. "So why don't you go show him your secret, I think you can trust him to keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and I could tell you liked him even before you told me this. Now go, I have a treaty to finish."

Mercury said her thanks and returned to the training room.

"Mercury are you ok?" Greg asked with concern in his voice.

"Sort of," she replied. "Do you have a crush on Princess Ami, General?"

He looked shocked, "How…I thought Sailor Venus was all about stuff like that."

"So you do?"

"Yeah," he said blushing.

"Well I'm going to tell you a secret and you have to promise not to tell a soul, not even your Prince."  
"I swear on my Prince's life it will stay between you and me."

"Ok well here goes," she said and she was engulfed in blue. When the light faded Princess Ami stood there."

"You Princess Ami? Does that mean all the scouts are Princesses from their own planets?"

"Yes and yes," she replied. "So you have a crush on me?"

"Yeah I do, are you ok with that?"

"I'm more than ok with it," she replied. "I actually have something I need to tell you."

"That you like me too?"

"Actually that you're my other half, my future, my soul mate," Ami chanced it. Beating around the bush wasn't her style.

"Wow, you've only known me for a short time."

"You've been mine since birth." Ami said.

"I think I've always know I've had someone out there just for me."

"So what do you want to do about this?"

Greg grinned, "Something I've been dying to do for days."

He walked up and kissed her. As soon as their lips met they were both enveloped in a brilliant blue light.

When the light was gone Greg said, "I feel different."

"As well you should," Ami said. "Your powers have awakened. If I'm right and I usually am, you can control water."

"Huh?"

"Your sword is Sailor Mercury's Ice Swords sibling. Yours is the Water Sword."

"How do I know what to do?"

"Oh you'll know when the time comes," Ami said. "Our hour is almost up I better change back to Sailor Mercury. Remember you promised not to say any thing to anyone."

"And I will keep my word," Greg said. "So how are we going to conduct ourselves?"

"Well when the Princesses come back you and I will visit my parents on Mercury and explain things to them and you will ask my father to court me and we'll go from there."

"What's your father like?"

"Well I only know one person he's ever been scared of and that was my grandfather."

"Oh," was all Greg could say.

"Don't be scared I'll protect you," Ami said laughing and then said, "Mercury Star Power Transform."

After she transformed said, "Let's go, we need to meet up with the others. Just pretend like I kicked your butt."

"Well you were defiantly working on it; it was almost as if you had a vendetta."

"We were getting even for you guys acting like you did the other day."  
"Sorry about that," Greg said.

"It's in the past, now let's go," Mercury said and headed towards where they were all supposed to meet.

Thanks for everyone who has read this, kept with it and even reviewed.


	18. Chapter 18 Jupiter and Ken

Sailor Jupiter took Ken to a large room and said, "Well General do you think you can keep up with me?"

"I think I'll be able to do more than keep up with you," Ken replied arrogantly.

"We will see about that," Jupiter said immediately lunging forward with a left punch. A half an inch closer and it would have landed in Ken's face.

"Damn girl I wasn't aware we were beginning."

Jupiter just laughed, "In battle do you get a warning before being struck at?"

"No, but we are not in battle."

"Look General Ken, I am supposed to be training with you, but if you are not going to take this seriously then why am I wasting my time?"

"No offense Sailor Jupiter but I'm a master at 4 different fighting styles and I am head of Strategy and Tactics on Earth, so what can you teach me?"

Jupiter had reached a boiling point and she yelled, "Jupiter Thunder Crash."

Ken managed to move enough so it didn't hit him head on but the attack threw him back against the wall. Before he had a chance to recover she was in front of him lifting him off the ground just to throw him to the other side.

"Tell me General how are you going to block this next attack," Jupiter said charging up another attack. "Supreme Thunder Zap."

Ken was still a little shaken from the first attack and didn't move fast enough because this attack hit him head on. After giving him a few minutes to recover she walked over to him extending her hand, which he took and with her help stood up.

"Ok, so maybe there's a lot you can teach me," Ken said standing up. He was going to be in pain tomorrow that was for sure. "What kind of attack were those?"

"I draw on the power of Jupiter and those of my planetary attacks," Jupiter replied taking a fighting stance.

Ken took his stance and replied, "Those attacks are powerful."

Jupiter grinned evilly, "You have no idea."

"I think I do," Ken replied.

"There you go underestimating me again, General."

"What do you mean?"

"You assume I put the full force behind those attacks."

"You didn't?" he looked shocked.

"No," Jupiter said. "If I had you wouldn't be up and walking now."

Ken went to say something but Jupiter struck out at him and he managed to barely block the attack. After 15 minutes of punches, kicks and blocking Jupiter stopped.

"What did you stop for?" Ken asked out of breath.

"Because warm up time is over," she replied simply.

"Warm up?" Ken asked baffled.

"You didn't actually think I was trying did you?"

Ken didn't answer just felt like a fool for underestimating her just because she was a girl and what he thought was a myth. She was seriously kicking his ass. He was supposed to be a guard to his Prince and he could barely hold his own against a Sailor Scout. How was he supposed to succeed in protecting his prince?

Jupiter stood up and said, "Look General Ken, I'm sure you excel at protecting Prince Edymion. You have to understand that as Sailor Jupiter I have been endowed with the powers of Jupiter, which means that I control thunder and lightening."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It was written all over your face," Jupiter said with a chuckle. "You also have to consider that I have been training since I was 5."

"I've been training since I was 7," Ken said simply.

"I've trained on 8 planets plus the moon," Jupiter said. "Now enough talking, now let's get back to training."

Ken lunged forward to punch but Jupiter somersaulted over his head easily. He attacked with a flurry of assaults which she dodged easily.

Finally Jupiter said, "Enough, our time is up."

Ken stood there trying to catch his breath, "Ok, I'm sorry I underestimated you."

"Just think your friends probably haven't fair any better than you against the other Scouts."

"For some reason that doesn't make feel any better," Ken said as they left the room.

Sorry it took so long for an update and it wasn't very long. I'm going to try really hard to get the next chapter up soon


	19. Chapter 19 Mars and Chad

"So Sailor Mars I would just like to say that you remind me of fire," Chad said as he followed her to their training room.

Mars rolled her eyes and thought, _does he hit on every girl he sees_, "Oh yeah and why is that General Chad?"

"Oh please call me Chad," he started. "You remind me of fire because you are so hot."

The next thing Chad new his foot was on fire and he was hopping around on one foot.

"Oh and Chad," Mars said sweetly, "next time you hit on me a hot foot will be the least of your worries. Now get ready because you are about to get shown why the Sailor Scouts are feared."

"Oh but my little pyro, I do not fear you," Chad said nonchalantly. "In fact I'm quite turned on by you."

That was the wrong thing to say because the next words out of Mars' mouth was, "Mars Fire Ignite."

Chad didn't move fast enough because the attacked singed his hair which really upset him, "Hey watch the hair."

Mars grinned, "Aww did I strike a nerve?"

Chad drew his sword; it was on now. Chad charged but she easily moved out of the way. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you expect to defeat me."

"I'm just getting warmed up Sailor Mars," Chad said as he centered himself. He knew that if you went into battle with his emotions he would come out on the losing side.

Mars smirked evilly, "I think I can help you with that, Mars Celestial Fire Surround."

Chad used his sword and deflected some of the attack but still ended up with his armor scorched. He had never seen any kind of weapons that had that kind of attack power. "What kind of weapon are you using that has that kind of power?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is it a sword, dagger, or something else?"

"It's none of the above General. The power comes from within me. I draw it from Mars."

Chad's face turned hard, "That's impossible. There is no way someone can have that kind of power within them and can harness it into a weapon like that. It has to be some kind of trick. That's probably what you Sailor Scouts are, is a bunch of magicians who use fear to control people."

Sailor Mars was officially pissed off, which considering her temper wasn't a good thing. "Just because you are too ignorant to believe something doesn't mean it is impossible. You're just some closed minded, ignorant, arrogant, man whore of an Earthling. And we don't control people; we just use our reputation as powerful soldiers to keep our Queens and Princess' safe."

"Look Sailor Mars I'm a weapon expert and there is no way a power like that comes from a person," Chad said, his joking nature forgotten and his battle face on. He was beginning to not trust the Sailor Scout and feared they posed a threat to his Prince.

"I have a weapon, a sword actually, but it is not something I use very often. You see all the sword does is channel my power of fire into it."

"Oh so now you have a magic fire sword," Chad said sarcastically as he took a fighting stance with his sword in hand.

Mars was so mad she started glowing red, and she called her sword to her. When it appeared in her outstretched had, Chad just looked at it. The handle was carved out of a blood red ruby and the blade itself look as if it were on fire. "General you are about to see the power of The Flame Sword of Mars, wielded in battle by many scouts before me as a way to channel the might flames of Mars. Now you shall taste it fiery blade."

Chad just looked unimpressed, "It looks like a light show to me."

With that the glowing blade burst into flames as it reacted to the emotions of its master. "I call upon the flames of Mars," she started and then bringing the sword down in a striking form she said, "Mars Flame Sword Strike."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth a large burst of fire left the sword knocking Chad in the middle of his chest. He was thrown back several feet and said, "What kind of trick is that?"

The only thing Chad's words succeeded in doing were pissing her off more and she yelled, "Fine you want to see power? I'll show you power, now I'm going to actually put some energy behind it.

"I'm not scared of your tricks," Chad said climbing to his feet and reclaiming his sword before holding out in front of him in defense.

"MARS CELSTIAL…."

"Sailor Mars, stop right this minute," came a commanding voice from the doorway. "That's and order."

Mars stopped her attack and said, "I'm sorry Venus, I lost my head and let my emotions cloud my judgment. I just don't take lightly his insults that were directed at us Scouts."

"General," Andrew said in a very serious tone. "What is going on in here? What did you say to Sailor Mars to upset her so?"

"I merely stated that her tricks were going to scare me. That there was no way she or anyone else could channel those kinds of powers through themselves."

"Did you provoke her to attack you by taunting her?"

"I stated facts and she didn't like them and violence ensued," Chad replied.

"Mars, why have you called upon your Flame Sword?" Venus asked merely curious.

"Because he wanted to see a weapon, so I thought I'd give him a taste of the fire blade," Mars said nonchalantly.

"Well put it away," Venus said sternly. "We are under strict orders not to harm the Generals and you know as well as I do, that the Mars Flame Sword would do a lot of damage had you unleashed it's full power."

"He doesn't trust us Venus," Mars stated. "He thinks we use fear to control people. That our powers are nothing more than a magician's tricks."

"Chad," Andrew started out. "You of all people should believe that the Scouts powers are real. You read the flames of fires to get answers to certain questions."

"That's different," Chad argued. "What do we really know about the Sailor Scouts? Only what they have told us. How do we know that they aren't going to harm our Prince?"

Venus looked pissed, "Because you have my word as the Leader of the Sailor Scouts and because our purpose is to protect, not start a war."

"Look," Andrew said, "I think we all need to regroup and discuss some things. It seems as if we have all gotten off on the wrong foot. So what's say we meet up with the rest of us and then talk things out?"

"General Andrew is right," Venus said. "When the treaty is signed we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other so we need to set things straight."

Mars and Chad just nodded and followed quietly after their joint scolding.

Ok another chapter and pair done…Venus and Andrew are next…so stay tuned.


	20. Chapter 20 Venus and Andrew

General Andrew stood across from Sailor Venus not really sure if he should say or do anything. Here he was Head General of Prince Edymion's Guard standing before the leader of what was supposed to be just myth; how were you supposed to react to that?

"Well General do you have anything to say?" Venus asked with her hands on her hips.

"Like what Sailor Venus?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know something along the lines of how I don't stand a chance against you because I'm a girl," Venus said shrugging.

Andrew grinned, "Well Sailor Venus I'm not head general for no reason. I have no intentions of underestimating you. In fact I'm quite looking forward to the challenge."

Venus smiled and said, "Well draw your sword because the challenge is on.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle," she yelled and Andrew just managed to knock the attack away with his sword.

"Now Venus I know you were holding back," Andrew taunted. He knew he didn't stand a chance against her but still he would like to see what kind of powers she has.

"General Andrew you can't taunt me into mindlessly attacking you. I'm leader of the Sailor Scouts so I have to be level headed. If you want someone you can taunt easily then you need to see Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter," Venus said nonchalantly.

Andrew relaxed his grip on his sword and stood up straight as he said, "I was just trying to get a sense of how powerful you really are because I know I don't stand a chance at beating you."

Venus cocked her head to the left studying the Earth General before saying, "Are you just trying to fuel my ego or do you really believe that?"

Andrew threw his head back and laughed, "Oh I really believe that because if you weren't powerful then you wouldn't be in charge of Princess Serenity's Guard. So what's say you show me what you got and I can embarrass my self by trying to keep up with you."

"Alright," she shrugged and called her Venus Sword to her side.

"Nice sword," Andrew said, "But can you wield it?"

Venus just grinned and struck so that Andrew would be able to block it easily. She was going to let him think they were on an even playing field then she would strike. After 15 minutes of striking and blocking Venus decided it was time to take it up a notch and she easily disarmed Andrew with a simple strike.

Catching his breath Andrew said, "Ok I guess you can wield that sword pretty well."

"Don't be too hard General, I was trained by the best," she said handing him back his sword.

"I'd say, the only person that has ever been able to unarm me is Darien," Andrew said sheathing his sword.

"Sounds as if he would be a challenge," she replied.

"So am I permitted to ask you questions?"

"Why of course," she replied with a smirk. "Can't guarantee I'll answer them."

"So is Sailor Saturn really as powerful as the Princess' say?"

"Yes, she is," Venus started. "You see Sailor Saturn has the power to destroy and entire planet. She is known as the Sailor Scout of Destruction for tha\t reason."

"Aren't you worried she could go rogue or something?" Andrew inquired.

Venus smiled, "No, because she has one of the purest hearts out of the Sailor Scouts. She would only use her powers of destruction if Queen Serenity commanded it or if there was no other choice."

"So as Sailor Scouts of the Planets do you defend Princess Serenity or the Princess of your planet?"

"We protect both for they are both the future."

"So…." Andrew started but stopped when he saw the look on Venus' face. "What's wrong?" He unsheathed his sword.

"It's Mars," Venus said and then seeing the confused look and unsheathed sword added. "She's called The Flame Sword of Mars and we have to get over there before she uses its true power on General Chad."

They took off towards the room Mars and Chad were in. "You see the Sword channels Mars' powers and makes her attacks stronger. All of our swords that do that but we don't use their powers often because though they may be powerful they drain us quickly if we use their powers."

"So why are we going to their training room?"

"Because if we don't your General might end up really hurt because Mars' temper matches the fire she controls."

A few minutes later Venus opened the door and said, "Sailor Mars stop right this minute. That's and order."

Well another chapter. Hope you liked it.


	21. Chapter 21 After the Meeting

"You know what?" Serena asked as she and Darien left the conference room.

"What's that?"

"That was boring," Serena chuckled. "I never understood how something could be a 'necessary evil' until today."

Darien laughed, "I know exactly what you mean. So what are we getting into today?"

"Well I can give you a tour of the gardens or whatever you would like to do?"

"First I'd like to see how my Generals faired against your Scouts."  
"Not very good I'm sure," Serena smiled.

As the neared the training area they heard bickering. Serena groaned; they bickered even when the girls were the Scouts. "I'm sorry, they haven't grown up yet."

Darien chuckled, "No need to apologize its obvious my Generals haven't either."

Serena opened the door and everyone turned to look. The Scouts and Generals bowed at the Prince and Princess as they entered.

"Venus," Serena started. "What's going on?"

"Well General Chad and Mars were arguing which caused Jupiter and General Ken to start in. Mars then got mad at Mercury and I for not joining in and taking her side. Then General Chad started yelling at General Greg for staying out of the argument and then General Andrew for trying to see reason, saying that he was taking Mars' side."

"Scouts, I think you need to go to your meeting room, and I will join you shortly," Serena said.

"Yes, your highness," the scouts said as they bowed and exited the room.

"Generals I think you should go to your chambers as well," Darien said and the Generals bowed and exited the room.

"I'm sorry for my Generals behavior Serena," Darien said.

"It's I who should be sorry because you are my guest here," Serena responded shaking her head.

"Let's just call it even," Darien smiled at her. For the first time in his life he found himself thinking about marriage and what it would be like to be married to Serena; then a little voice in his mind reminded him he was already betrothed thanks to his parents.

"Darien, are you ok?"

"Huh? What?"

"You were scowling."

"Oh sorry I was just thinking. So what were you saying?"

"I said, come with me I want to talk something over with my mother."

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe she sent us to our chamber," Mars whined.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been arguing with the Generals like that," Mercury said.

"Oh what now your best friends with them Mercury?" Mars fired back.

"Oh Mars leave her alone," Venus said, "She's right were should have been a little bit more respectful. They are guests here on the Moon."

**Meanwhile**

"Chad, what were you thinking arguing with Sailor Mars like that?" Greg asked. "She could have easily set you on fire."

"Yeah right," Chad replied.

"Well anyways you and Ken should have been more respectful to them. We are representing the Earth Kingdom and should be acting as such," Andrew said.

"I can't believe you are taking their side," Ken replied.

"There are no sides here," Andrew said.

**Meanwhile**

"So you're really ok with my idea?" Serena asked Dairen as they walked.

"Yes, I think it's a great idea. It might inspire them to get along better."

"They aren't going to like it," Serena said with an evil grin.

"Too bad," Darien said. "Well I'll go tell my Generals and then we will meet you at the transport pad."

"Ok see you then," Serena said.

Serena walked in to the Scouts Meeting Chamber only to find then bickering amongst themselves.

"Why are you arguing now?" She asked exasperated.

Mars was the first to answer, "Because Venus and Mercury took the Generals side over ours."

"For crying out loud Mars there are no sides here. The only difference between us is they protect a Prince where we protect a Princess."

"They are nothing like us. They are weak and pathetic and think that just because they are men they are better and stronger than us," Mars fired back.

"Oh would you just drop it?" Serena said. "I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" Jupiter asked.

"You guys are going home for a couple weeks," Serena replied.

"Really?" Venus asked.

"Why?" Mercury asked her voice laced with suspicion.

"Mother feels that with the animosity between you and the Generals that it would be for the best," Serena replied.

"Yes," Mars said. "We are going home. When?"

"Now, but you will be departing as the Sailor Scouts so as not to raise suspicion."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go home," Jupiter said as she made her way to the door.

**Meanwhile**

"Guys what were you think provoking the Sailor Scouts that way?" Darien asked.

"They use their magic tricks to scare people and I wanted them to know I wasn't afraid of them," Chad replied.

"Well I have news for you," Darien said.

"You not sending us back home are you?" Ken asked.

"No, actually I'm sending you to meet up with the Planetary Princesses on their home planets. Each of you will be going to a different planet."

"What?" Andrew said. "I don't like it. You are going to be without us, your Generals, on foreign soil."

"Ill be fine Andrew, I'm not completely helpless," Darien laughed.

"How long will we be gone?" Greg asked.

"Two weeks at which time you will return to the moon with the Princesses."

"When do we leave?" Ken asked.

"In 15 minutes so you better pack quickly," Darien said.

After they were packed the Prince and his General made their way to the Transport Pad. When they arrived they saw the Princess Serena and the Sailor Scouts waiting there.

"What are they doing here?" Mars hissed.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Serena asked innocently. "They are going to you planets with you to meet up with the Princesses."

"Excuse me?" Jupiter said. "They are what?'

"You heard me Jupiter, they are going home with you, so play nice you guys," Serena said. "Besides they are only your problem on the transport once you reach your planet they become the Princess' problem."

Serena turned to the Generals, "Good afternoon Generals."

"Good afternoon Princess Serenity," they all chimed.

"I apologize for our behavior earlier, it was disrespectful and won't happen again," Andrew said.

"It's already been forgotten General Andrew," she smiled. "Now here's what going to happen. General Andrew you will be boarding the transport to Venus with Sailor Venus. General Ken you will be going to Jupiter with Sailor Jupiter, General Chad you will be going with Sailor Mars to Mars and finally General Greg you are going with Mercury to Mercury. When you arrive the Sailor Scouts will be going visit their parents and you will not have very little to no contact with them again until I deem it necessary. The Princesses may or may not be there upon your arrival because this trip is very short notice and they have been very busy attending to matters of state while they are home. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no and Serena continued, "Alright well have a safe trip and Prince Endymion and I will see you in two weeks when you return with the Princesses."

After they all grudgingly boarded their separate transports Darien turned to Serena and said, "Well since we now have two weeks of peace, how about we start it with that long over due tour you promised me?"

Serena grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

"Then if it's ok with you, you can tell me all about Sammy and the Sun Kingdom."

"Yeah, ok only if you tell me about your sister and Earth."

"You have yourself a deal," Darien said as walked beside Serena away from the pads.

Sorry for the delay in updating but I've been stuck with major writers block and even this chapter wasn't what I really wanted but I promise to make it up with chapters to come. My next chapter will be about Mercury and Greg. After that I'm not sure. Any suggestions?


	22. Chapter 22 Mercury

As soon as the transport took off Sailor Mercury detransformed and became Princess Ami again. "Your Prince will be fine without you guys. Princess Serena is a more capable fighter than she looks. Her sword fighting skills are the best in the galaxy."

Greg smiled, "It's not Prince Darien I'm worried about; it's the other Generals. They are going to be spending two weeks as diplomats without Darien around and that's something we aren't used to."

"I'm sure they will do fine," Ami assured him.

"Oh I'm sure Andrew will be fine," Greg replied thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

"Oh Chad and Ken won't be that bad," Ami laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Greg shook his head. "Chad's a bit of a hot head and Ken is stubborn and bull headed, none of which is going to be good when being diplomatic."

"Are you worried about the treaty?" Ami inquired.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Chad and Ken's behavior on Mars and Jupiter will endanger it."

"Don't worry so much Greg," Ami smiled and put her hand on his forearm. "Serena wouldn't have suggested it if she would have thought it would endanger the treaty, trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"Serena had accepted that fact that one day she will be queen and she has to make certain sacrifices for the good of the kingdom. In fact she has resigned herself to the fact that she is now betrothed to someone she doesn't even know because Queen Serenity feels it is for the good of the kingdom."

"So, Princess Serenity is betrothed?" Greg asked.

"Yes, she is. She's not happy about it but she has accepted it," Ami replied. "What about your Prince, isn't he engaged?"

Greg let out a laugh, "You could say that. Right before we left King Endymion and Queen Gia told him they had betrothed him."

"I take it he didn't take the news well then?"

"Oh no he was pissed, to say the least. He stormed into the training room, threw off his cape, sword and upper armor and started assaulting a punching bag."

"Wow," Ami said. "Serena raised her voice for a second and then asked to be excused to her room."

Then just as Greg was about to say something Ami asked, "When exactly did the Earth King and Queen tell Prince Endymion he was betrothed?"

"The day before we left for the moon. Why?"

"That was the same day Queen Serenity told Serena she was betrothed," Ami replied.

"Your not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"

"If it's that Serena and Prince Darien are betrothed then you are correct," Ami smiled. "That would explain a lot of things and that would seal the Alliance between the Moon and Earth."  
"The only problem with that is Princess Serenity and Darien are the Crowned Prince and Princess of their kingdom's so they can't be betrothed without uniting the two kingdom's as one, and I know the people of Earth wouldn't like that."

"Your forgetting one thing Greg, Prince Endymion has a younger sister."

"I could never forget that. What does Princess Terra have to do with anything?"

"Easy Princess Terra would become Crowned Princess Terra of Earth and Prince Endymion would become, Crowned Prince Endymion, future King of the Moon and Silver Alliance."

"Is that even allowed?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.  
Ami laughed at the look on his face, "Actually it would be completely plausible, because if you haven't notice General, all the planets main rulers are women."

"You mean that you princess' father's married into royalty?"

"Yes," Ami replied. "The only Queen to actually marry a prince was Queen Serenity. She married one of the Princes' of the Sun Kingdom."

"I didn't know there was a Sun Kingdom."

"There isn't anymore," Ami said sadly. "It was destroyed 14 years ago and Queen Serenity's husband, King Derek died in battle. The only survivor of the Sun is Sammy."

"Wow, I didn't know that," Greg said and changed the subject, "So it's completely ok for me to want you then?"

Ami grinned, "Yup, but first you have to meet my father."

"That shouldn't be too bad then," Greg said.

"Don't be so sure about that my dad's no push over," Ami laughed. "That reminds me I want to call Queen Serenity."

Ami pulled up the communication screen and soon Queen Serenity appeared.  
"How's your trip going Ami?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Very well thank you. Are you alone?"

"Yes I am; is there something you need to talk to me about?"

"Actually yes I have a question for you," Ami said. "Is Serena betrothed to Prince Endymion?"

"How did you come up with that?"

"Easy, Greg told me when Prince Endymion was told he was betrothed and it coincided with when you told Serena she was betrothed."

"Yes, Ami, they are betrothed, but they are not to know because his parents and I wanted to give them a chance to get to know each other without any pressure."

"I'll be," Greg said. "I never would have guessed. So does that mean Terra will become the Crowned Princess of Earth?"

"Yes General Greg it does," Queen Serenity said. "Is there anything else?"

"No Queen Serenity that's it," Ami said.

Before signing off Queen Serenity said, "Oh and General Greg, I wish you luck with King Trevor."

The screen when black and Greg turned to Ami, "What did she mean by that? Is your dad really that scary?"

"Well, I don't think he is," Ami replied as she settled in.

"You're his daughter, of course you wouldn't," Greg replied.

Laughing Ami said, "Well he's not going to kill you if that's what you're worried about."

"Thanks for the warning," Greg said.

"No problem," Ami replied.

"So how long is it going to take us to get to Mercury?"

"We will be there in about an hour. These transport ships travel fast. I helped design them."

"Really, you helped?"

"Yeah, I do a little bit of tinkering when I have the time."

"I try to do some tinkering as well but free time isn't something I have a lot of."

"Tell me about it," Ami replied with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change for our arrival. My parents are expecting Princess Ami and I have to dress the part."

"What's wrong with the dress your wearing now?" Greg asked. Ami was wearing a simple blue dress the went just below her knees.

"Well it's too casual, I have to arrive wearing a formal gown," Ami said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll never understand girls," Greg said shaking his head.

Forty-five minutes later, "Ami we're landing in 10 minutes. Are you ready yet?"

"I'll be out in a minute," Ami yelled. When she finally walked out of her room she was wearing a floor length ice blue dress. The top was corset style with sequins and the bottom flared out and was made of silk. The symbol on her forehead seemed to glow brighter than normal.

Greg just stared at her and said, "Wow, you look beautiful."

Ami blushed and said, "Thank you. We had better sit down the landing is kind of rough."

As soon as they landed the door opened and two Mercurian Guards placed themselves on each side of the door. As Greg stepped out he saw a man and woman standing amongst many guards. The man wore a suit of blue and the woman wore long silk gown. Greg felt himself being pushed and realized that he stopped. Soon Ami stood at his side and walked down with him. They approached the regal couple and Greg followed suit as Ami did a small bow.

The man opened his arms and Ami ran into them. "I've missed you daughter," the man said with a rumble to his voice.

"And I've missed you too papa," Ami said smiling at her father. She released her father and turned to her mother and hugged her tight. "And I missed you too mama."

"Oh Ami, my little girl, I'm so glad your home," The queen said to her daughter then turned towards Greg. "This must be the Earth General Princess Serena put in your care."

"Yes," Ami replied. "Mom, Dad, this is General Greg of Earth; he's in charge of technology and intelligence. Greg, this is my mom and dad, Queen Tranquility and King Trevor."  
Greg took the Queens hand and kissed it, "Very nice to meet you your Majesty. I look forward to seeing the beauty of your kingdom."

King Trevor extended his hand and Greg gripped it tightly, "Did you know that you can tell a lot about someone by the way they shake hands?"

Greg could tell that he was being analyzed and did his best to show no fear, "That was one of the first things my father taught me as a young boy. A firm handshake is the only way to shake hands with someone."

Trevor nodded and said, "Wise man."

He didn't get to say anymore because Tranquility interrupted by saying, "I'm sure you two want to get settled in before dinner. Ami why don't you show General Greg to his chambers and we will have your belonging brought to you soon?"

"Yes, mom," Ami said and she motioned for Greg to follow.

"No offense but your dad's a little scary," Greg said when they were out of earshot.

Ami laughed, "He is not he's a teddy bear."

"Did you not see the look he was giving me and he nearly broke my hand," Greg retorted.

Ami just laughed as they stopped in front of a door, "This is your room Greg, and mine is across the hall. Your belonging should already be in there so get settled in and then we will go have dinner with my parents."

"Hopefully I make it through dinner alive," Greg muttered and entered his room.


	23. Chapter 23 Mars

In the transport to Mars, Sailor Mars paced back and forth trying to ignore General Chad. _I can't believe Serena would do this. It's going to be 2 weeks of complete torture._

"So Sailor Mars what's say we use this trip to get to know each other better," Chad said. "If you know what I mean."

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_, Mars thought to her self. "General, if you wish to arrive on Mars alive I would watch what I say."

"Oh come one Sailor Mars, you know you find me attractive."

"You know what, I'm not supposed to do this but desperate times call for desperate measures and if we don't arrive on Mars soon I may just kill you," Mars said pressing the instant transport button. With that push they made it to Mars in 10 min instead of the normal hour and a half.

"Wow that was a wild ride," Chad said as they walked out of the ship. Since they arrived way ahead of schedule there were only a few guards on the platform.

One of the guards walked up to them and said, "Malady, you are ahead of schedule."

"Yes I couldn't wait to get home," Mars said. "Will you take General Chad to his chambers and let the Princess know that we arrived safely?"

"As you wish Malady," the guard said. "This way General Chad."

Mars turned and headed the opposite direction towards the shortcut to her chambers so she would arrive before the guard and General Chad. Upon arrive in her room she detransformed and slipped into one of her planetary dresses. It was blood red satin with a v in the front and the back and it flared out the bottom. She looked herself over in the mirror and groaned; knowing that the arrogant Earth General would have something to say she decided to change. Going through her closet she found a better suited dress. The dress was still blood red but this time the collar was squared and the top half was full of rhinestones and the bottom half was puffed out with gossamer over silk.

There was a knock at her door, "You may enter."

One of the Marian Royal Guards entered and said with slight distain, "Your Highness, that Earth General is here."

Princess Raye smiled and said, "I don't care for him either Captain Adams, but Princess Serenity thinks it is a good idea for us Planetary Princesses to spend time with the Generals on our home planets."

"He's so arrogant. I let him know that I would be keeping an eye on him personally." The captain smirked.

"Thank you Captain, I really appreciate that," Raye smiled. "I better go get him and introduce him to my parents."

Captain Adams grinned and said, "Your father will just love him."

"Oh I'm counting on it," she replied.

"Would you like me to escort you Your Highness?"

"It would be a pleasure, Captain," Raye said taking his offered arm.

Captain Adams had been Raye's personal guard since she was a toddler; always close but never so close that he smothered her. When they got to Chad's door Captain Adams knocked.

Chad opened the door and Raye said, "It's time to meet the King and Queen General."

"I bet the Queen doesn't have beauty as fine as yours," Chad said smugly.

"I'd watch your tongue General. You are on Mars now and you will treat the Royal Family with respect," Captain Adams said each worded clipped.

"I meant no disrespect just merely complementing the Princess on her beauty," Chad responded noticing that Raye's arm linked through the Captain's.

"Am I correct in saying that you two are betrothed?" Chad asked.

Captain Adams let out a laugh, "General Chad I don't know what you say about assuming things on Earth but here on Mars we have a saying, 'When you assume things you make and ass out of you and me.' I am too old to be Princess Raye's betrothed. Besides that she is like a daughter to me, I've been her personal guard since the day her mother, the queen, gave birth to her."

Chad was speechless and very embarrassed. He had let his jealousy get the better of him. Truth of the matter was he liked the princess more than he ever wanted to admit. "Please forgive me for the assumption, it was disrespectful of me."

"You're forgiven General," Raye said. "Now let's continue to my parents."

They continued down the hallway to the Martian Throne Room. Once inside Captain Adams escorted Raye up to the thrones, bowed and took his spot at the side. Raye curtsied to her parents, smiled, and ran up to the thrones to hug them. Once she was done hugging her parents she walked back down to start introduction.

"Mother, Father," she started. "This is General Chad from Earth. General they are the King and Queen of Mars; Queen Ariel and King Aries."

Ariel stepped forward and said, "Welcome to Mars General Chad, I hope your stay with us will be pleasant."

Chad bowed deeply and then took her hand and kissed it, "Thank you, your majesty."

Aries stepped forward after his wife extending his had and said, "Welcome, General, I would just like to remind you that you are a guest here on Mars and should act as such."

Chad took the king's hand and simply nodded not knowing what to say to that.

"Aries," Ariel scolded. "I'm sorry for my husband's bluntness but we are not used to having guests' such as you here on Mars."

"I understand your majesty," Chad replied.

"Raye why don't you show your guest around before dinner?" Ariel suggested.

"Ok mother," Raye replied. "This way General Chad."

"You know it would be ok to just call me Chad instead of General."

"I know but I do not wish to for it would be to personal and I don't like you," Raye replied.

"Well I like you, Princess," Chad replied. He figured he didn't have anything to loose since no one was around to hear him.

"Ha, the only person you like is yourself General," Raye threw back at him. "I know your type, you sleep with them and leave them. You have no real feelings."

"But…."

"Enough, now let's get this tour over with so we can have dinner and I can retire to my room," Raye said brokering no argument.


	24. Chapter 24 Venus

"So Sailor Venus that sword you seriously kicked my ass with, what is it exactly?" Andrew asked as he sat across from Sailor Venus on the transport to Venus.

"It's called the Venus Love Sword. It allows me to channel my powers and the powers of Venus more directly into it, which makes for extremely powerful attacks. The drawback to it is that those attacks weaken me severely."

"Using it against me didn't seem to weaken you," Andrew replied. He was enjoying the ride with Sailor Venus, she was interesting.

"That's because I didn't use its powers I was just using it as a weapon like you use your sword," Venus said simply.

"I see," he replied. "So why is it called a love sword if it is so powerful?"

Sailor Venus laughed, "Well silly General it does belong to Sailor Venus the Sailor Scout of love who hails from Venus the planet of love. Besides that they say that it helps its people find their soul mates."

"So are you the only one who can wield the sword?"

"My mother can," Sailor Venus answered simply.

"Is it only women that can control it?"

"Why do you ask? Gonna try and steal it from me?" Sailor Venus asked with a chuckle.

"As if," Andrew snorted. "I'd get my ass handed to me if I even tried. Merely curious is all."

"Only one man is able to wield it if the situation would arise."

"Who is that?"

"My father."

"Remind me to never piss him off then."  
Sailor Venus laughed at that. She didn't think that the Head General of the Prince of Earth's Guard would have a sense of humor, "It is said that the soul mate of Sailor Venus will be able to call forth the Venus Love Sword and channel some of Sailor Venus' powers through it. It is the only one of the Planetary swords that is able to be held by someone other than a Sailor Scout."

"So tell me what Princess Mina is like exactly? I haven't got to spend much time with her yet."

"That General is for you to find out for yourself."

"Will I be seeing you at all while I am on Venus?" Andrew inquired.

"Maybe we will have to see."  
**TOUCH DOWN ON VENUS IN 5 MINUTES**, the computer stated.

"Oh man and I was just about to ask you about the King and Queen," Andrew said.

"Well I will tell you this, the Queen is very intuned to the emotions of others and the King is very protective of his wife and daughter."

"Well guess this is going to be an interesting learning experience. I've never been to another kingdom without my Prince."

"I'm sure you will be fine, just try not to insult the Princess."

Before Andrew could comment the ship touch downed and the doors opened and a man with orange armor said, "Welcome home Lady Venus."

"Thanks you Captain Ian it's good to be home."

"Your mother is awaiting your return," Captain Ian said as he pointed to a taller version of Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus immediately ran to her mother and gave her a hug, "I missed you mom."

"I missed you too," Supreme Sailor Venus replied. "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh sorry," younger Sailor Venus said sheepishly. "Mom this is General Andrew, Head General of the Earth Prince's Guard. General this is my mother, Supreme Sailor Venus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Supreme Sailor Venus," Andrew said.

"As well as to meet you to General; I hope your stay on Venus will be a pleasurable one. They say that outsiders who visit Venus find their true love before they leave."

After Supreme Sailor Venus said that she disappeared in a cloud of orange hearts.

"Show off," young Sailor Venus muttered. "Alright since you met my mother it's time I show you to the chambers that you will be staying in during your visit."

"Your mother radiates power," Andrew replied still awe struck by Supreme Sailor Venus.

"She is powerful she is the final power level of Sailor Venus. As we Sailor Scouts get older and more able to handle the powers of out planets we get power upgrades. You see when we first become scouts there is no way our minds or bodies would be about to handle the full power or out guardian planets, so we gradually come into our powers. Even now there is no way my body could handle the power of Supreme Sailor Venus, it would destroy me."

"Wow that's powerful. So are you sure there isn't anything you can't tell me about Princess Mina?"

"Why don't you want to know so much about Princess Mina for?" Sailor Venus asked intrigued.

"Well I am going to be spending the next couple of weeks with her I just want to make sure I don't piss her off for lack of a better word."

"Just don't insult her or underestimate her and you will be fine," Sailor Venus replied. "Now it seems we have arrived at your chambers which just so happen to be across the hall from Princess Mina's."

"Is she in them?"

"No, I am going to go find her to let her know of your arrival and she should be around to see you shortly. Until then I suggest you get settled in; you things should already be in your room."

"Thanks you Sailor Venus it has been a pleasure. I hope to see you around sometime," Andrew said as he opened his chamber door.

"Maybe you will," she replied before leaving. _Maybe you will_ she thought to herself as well.

As soon as she was out of sight of everyone she became Mina again and headed to the throne room. Upon entering she saw her mother and father sitting on the thrones talking. When they looked up they saw their daughter and King Adonis stood and opened his arms. Mina smiled brightly and ran into her father's waiting arms.

"Glad to see you made it home daughter," Adonis replied. "Where is the Earth General that is in your care?"  
"He is in his chambers where Sailor Venus left him to find me?" Mina smiled.

"Well go be a good host and get him I would like to meet this General," Adonis replied.

"Yes father," Mina said and left to get Andrew.

"Be nice to him Adonis," Aphrodite warned.

"As long as he stays away from my little girl," the king replied.

"Oh Adonis, you know that if he is the one for our daughter that you can't stand in the way of love no matter how much you want to protect her," the queen chided.

"Oh yes I can."

"Are you forgetting how we ended up together?"

Adonis laughed, "How could I forget you told me on more than one occasion to jump off Venus and that you would send Sailor Saturn after me if I didn't leave you alone."  
"Well you were so arrogant and annoying."

"I like to think of it as persistence."  
"Whatever it was, love couldn't be stopped and we ended up with a beautiful and powerful daughter. Now it is her turn to find her other half."

"You have always been wiser than I," Adonis replied. "Do you believe this Earth General is our daughter's other half?"

"I do not just believe it, I know it, but that poor boy is going to have to work for Mina to see it. Princess of Venus or not Princess Ami has helped her not only see with her heart but be logical about it as well."

"Good any boy who thinks he is good enough for my daughter had better work for her affections."

Aphrodite laughed. She really did love you husband.

**MEANWHILE**

Mina knocked on Andrew's door and said, "General Andrew, its Princess Mina. I have come to take you to meet the King and Queen of Venus.

Andrew opened the door and said, "Please Princess Mina, call me Andrew."  
"Ok, Andrew let's go my parents are anxious to meet the Earth General Sailor Venus has told them about."

"She told them about me?" He asked with a slight hesitation.

"All good things General. Sailor Venus thinks highly of you," Mina said. "Oh and call me Mina. We are going to be spending a lot of time together and there is no need for such formalities."

"Ok, Mina."

Soon they arrived at the Throne Room to hear Aphrodite laughing. As soon as they walked in they realized they had interrupted a conversation between the king and queen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I brought the Earth General for you to meet," Mina said.

"There's no reason to be sorry Mina, your father and I were just discussing how we ended up together."  
"And how many times your mother told me to jump off Venus," Adonis added.

Mina smiled and hoped she could find someone to love her like her father loved her mother, "Mom, Dad this is General Andrew of Earth. General Andrew these are my parents, King Adonis and Queen Aphrodite."

Aphrodite smiled and said, "Welcome to Venus General I hope you will enjoy your time with us here on Venus."

"Thank you Your Majesty your planet is beautiful and I look forward to learning all I can while I am here."  
"Good then you can train with my soldiers' tomorrow morning. My Head General is returning from the Moon Kingdom for a couple weeks to do some training with the Venusian Army," Adonis said. "I may even come and watch to see how you measure up compared to them."

"It will be an honor Your Majesty," Andrew replied.

"You kids get out of here and Mina show Andrew around," Aphrodite said dismissing them.  
"This way Andrew," Mina said and the two of them left the Throne Room.

Sorry it took so long to update but writes block has hit me hard. Thanks everyone who has stuck with me.


	25. Chapter 25 Jupiter

"How long is this ride?" Ken asked.

"2 hours," Jupiter replied not bothering to open her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry about the way I acted in the training room."

"Whatever," she replied not bothering to care.

"Wow, that was cold. I was just trying to apologize for my rude behavior and here you are acting like a child."

"Whatever General Ken; I only have to deal with you until we reach Jupiter then you become Princess Lita's problem. Know this though, if you try to harm Princess Lita in anyway, I will take care of you personally."

"You Scouts call us Generals ignorant and arrogant but here you are acting as if you are superior to us in everyway."

"We are superior to you," Jupiter replied finally looking in at him.

"Your powers may be superior but your attitude and everything else is inferior and just sucks overall!" Ken replied. He knew he was antagonizing her but he couldn't help it she was just so infuriating.

Jupiter leaped up and moving quicker than Ken expected pinned him to a wall, "You dare say that to me?"

He just glared at her as he replied, "Oh I dare say it and I'll say it again your attitude sucks and clearly I am superior to you in that department because at least I can admit when I am wrong."

She hesitated for a moment but it was just long enough for Ken to turn the tables on her and pin her to the floor.

"You are going to pay for that," Jupiter said before she flipped them again. "No one speaks to me that way, especially not some weak and pathetic Earthing like you."

"Well this weak and pathetic Earthing just did," Ken retorted. "So just deal with it; you selfish arrogant Sailor Bitch."

Jupiter saw red and just as she was about to do something rash a voice sounded behind her, "Sailor Jupiter."  
She turned around to see Princess Serena on the communication screen with a cold look on her face. "Yes Princess."

"Is that only way for a representative from the Silver Alliance and the Planet Jupiter to behave?"

Jupiter bowed knowing Serena was right, "I am sorry Princess my temper got the better of me. I will do my best to not let it happen again."

"And General Ken you are a guest on the Moon as well as on Jupiter when you arrive and you will be wise to remember that."  
"Yes your highness," Ken replied bowing. "My apologies for my behavior."

"Accepted, now the purpose of my call is to tell General Ken that upon his return to the Moon, the Princess of Earth will be arriving the same day."

"Terra is coming to the Moon?"

"Yes she will arrive soon after your return in 2 weeks," Serena replied. "Now have fun."

As soon as Serena disappeared from the screen Jupiter turned and said, "You are damn lucky my Princess called when she did or you will be hurting right now."  
"Whatever," Ken said and sat down in one of the chairs.

Jupiter laughed and said, "Pathetic," before she went into her room on the ship and shut the door.

Hour and a half later the ship touched down on Jupiter. As soon as Jupiter stepped off the ship she turned to Ken and said, "Well find a guard and tell him who you are and they will take you where you need to go."

"Isn't that your job?" Ken jabbed.

"Nope you are no longer my problem. Have a nice stay on Jupiter," Sailor Jupiter said and she disappeared.

Ken looked around dumbfounded. He was on a foreign planet and he was told to pretty much fend for himself.

A young girl walked up to him and said, "I'm Sergeant Liam, sir. Are you the General from Earth?"

"Yes," Ken said.

"Please follow me I'll show you to your chamber," she said sweetly.

"Is she always like that?"

"Like what?"

"So self-centered, arrogant and for lack of a better term, a bitch."

"No she's usually quite sweet unless in battle; you must have done something to really make her mad."

Ken smiled, "Well I did kind of taunt her a little bit."

"Well General, maybe you shouldn't do that. Just a little advice."

"Please call me Ken. I'll take that under advisement Sergeant."

"Very well Ken, I'm Jamie."

"Maybe you can show me around later Jamie?"

"I don't know Ken, you are here under Princess Lita's care that will be up to her," She smiled. "Well here are your chambers Princess Lita should be along shortly. She is finishing up some of her duties."

"Thank you and I do hope to see you again," Ken said and entered his room in a little better mood.

Meanwhile

On her way to the throne room Sailor Jupiter detransformed and became Princess Lita again.

"Mom, dad, I missed you guys," Lita said running up to her parents and embracing them.

"We missed you to my darling," Queen Julia said.

"So where is the Earthling that was supposed to be arriving with you," King Justin asked. "I hope you didn't kill him."

"Well," Lita started out.

"What did you do to him dear?" Julia asked. "You didn't kill him right?"  
"Of course I didn't kill him or actually harm him in any way," Lita replied.

"Then where is he?" Justin asked.

"Hopefully he's in his chambers," Lita said grinning.

"Hopefully?" Julia asked. "Lita stop acting like your father and just tell us already."

"Well I left him on the landing pad and told him to find someone else to show him to his chambers, actually Sailor Jupiter did."

"Lita, that is not how a representative of Jupiter behaves," Julia chided.

"Stupid Earthling probably deserved it," Justin countered.

"He did daddy, he was being obnoxious," Lita said giving her dad the innocent eyes that always ensured she got her way.

"See honey, our daughter was provoked and can't be held accountable for the actions that resulted from that."

"Oh you two are incorrigible," Julia huffed. "Lita be a good hostess and go get him so you can introduce him to us."

The innocent eyes never worked on her mother, "Yes mother," and she left the room with a smile.

"Must you always encourage her that way?" Julia asked her husband.

"Of course I don't want any guys attempting to take advantage of my little girl."

"She'd electrocute them first," Julia shook her head. "I used to think she acted like me but the older she gets the more of you I see in her."

Justin smiled, "At least she got your looks."

"Flatterer," Julia said then leaned over and kissed her husband. "It will get you everywhere."

"Oh I know darling," Justin said smiling.

Just as Julia was about to reply the heard Lita's voice, "Hurry up General you don't want to keep the King and Queen waiting."

"Yes," Julia said looking at Justin, "Acts just like you."

Upon entering Lita said, "I'm sorry we are late. Mom, dad this is General Ken from Earth. General Ken these are my parents, Queen Julia and King Justin."  
"It's an honor your Majesty's," Ken said kissing Julia's hand and shaking Justin's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young General," Julia said.

"Welcome to Jupiter," is all Justin said until his wife discreetly nudged him. "If there is anything you need please feel free to ask. My wife and I hope you have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you your Majesty's. From what I have seen you have a beautiful planet."

"Thank you General," Julia replied. "Now Lita please show your guest around before dinner."

"Yes mother," Lita replied. "This way General."


End file.
